


Stalk, Capture, Kill

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Series: Flat Eyed Monsters [2]
Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Arkin's Revenge, Blood and Gore, Collector In Nightmares, Forced Marriage, Horror, Human Pet, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, Mutilation, Obsessions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Sequel to Listen Watch Learn, Serial Killers, Sexual Trauma, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: This is a sequel to Listen, Watch And Learn.What happened to Arkin, Lee and Maureen after the Collector was killed?What happened to Billy and Hank?





	1. The Collector's Last Victim

Arkin felt half man and half machine most days.

The chill of the biting winter winds didn't help one bit to change this. He grimaced and stood closer to the ancient tree in the graveyard. It was hard to hear the priest from where he stood but that was fine by him. Religion didn't help him, never helped poor Hank.

It wasn't going to help Lee in the least. Drank himself into a damned grave which was a pity considering he had survived the damned Collector. Lee had fallen into drugs and alcohol unable to cope with his traumas. He was alone in an alleyway when the man choked to death on his own vomit.

Arkin heard of it in the media and it was automatic that he came.

Not close enough for the serial killer thrill junkies or the camera crews to see him of course. Nor close enough for any family members in that sparse crowd could see him. Not close enough for the damned nuns and priests he saw to find him and make the sign of the cross at him like a curse.

Arkin tried very hard to disappear as soon as he could and the world finally let him. At least the police and FBI did, the courts made them leave him the hell alone. The judges, doctors, therapists pleaded that his surgeries and trauma were reason enough. Media was blocked and he was offered another new identity.

Gratefully, Arkin dove at it. He was friendly as he could be to his new agent who luckily, didn't visit often.

Arkin endured his surgeries, his physical and mental therapies. Took his medication, agreed with every option offered. He told the damned nosy professionals of his nightmares. Of how the Collector was still alive, coming for him still. The doctor adjusted medications and the therapists sympathized, offered useless suggestions.

Arkin agreed with them that obsessing over Hank and Billy would not help him heal. He assured them that he was focusing on finding a new career. That he has started healthy relationships, bought a pet and decorated his new apartment.

Some of it was even true.

He had taken every suggestion of the nice female agent he was working with. The agent was kind enough to take him to the stores and help him pick out what he needed. Arkin was good at pretending, almost as good as the Collector himself had been. He found himself reading and watching every bit of media he could on the subject. Even though in therapy he had agreed that such things would be unhealthy, he did them anyway. Usually with a drink in hand.

 

As the funeral service breaks up, Arkin heads towards his car and smoothly leaves before the others get into their traffic mourning line. Driving to the first local dive he can find, Arkin has a powerful thirst. To drink right after visiting Lee's grave seems wrong and yet right all at once. Arkin got a beer and slightly raised the glass in Lee's name before sipping it.

A young woman entered the bar and Arkin recognized her instantly even though she looked very different now. 

 

Maureen has made quite the transformation in only a few years. No longer the fragile sixteen year old small town cashier, she doesn't look like the broken, tattered victim that Arkin remembers. This was a young woman that spoke volumes with every movement.

Her face was covered in the makeup that her captors would have forbidden. Black circles around her eyes, pale skin, black lipstick, short cropped dyed black hair that no one will ever drag her around by. Covered head to toe in black form fitting clothing allowed Arkin to see how much Maureen has been working out. The leather jacket had metal spikes in the arms, back and shoulders sewn in. Arkin might be the only one to know that they weren't in anyway meant to be decoration.

All piercings in her ears, eyebrows, lip, nose and cheeks were tiny spikes and Arkin understood. It was to hurt anyone to tried to get in her face or grab her anywhere. Arkin would bet the woman was bristling with hidden weapons and he grinned at her spiked combat boots that held a sheath in each of them.

She walked up to Arkin and sat down gracefully. "I was hiding on the other side of the cemetery. Didn't want to be seen either. Fucking Lee. The last of the Collector's deaths right there. The man might not have personally done it, but Lee couldn't get it out of his head. No therapy, no drugs, no amount of fucking liquor could erase it enough for Lee to function." Arkin slid her a beer and nodded.

"When you called me....I know you want to join me but I wasn't sure. I don't want to drag you into my obsessions. Are you sure about this? You could try school again?"

Snorting, Maureen sipped her beer and grinned a little too hard and brittle but her voice was firm.

"I tried, Arkin. Tried to do therapy, go back to school, pretend I was just a normal teen. But I couldn't do it, I had nothing to say to anyone, who could understand me? When I saw girls looking at prom dresses all I could think of was the dress HE made me wear. I finished getting my diploma in night school where no one would bother me. Since then I spent all my time learning how to become strong, how to defend myself, how to kill. I studied pieces of shit like our captor and started to think more and more on Hank and Billy. Let me help you find them and take them down. We both know what they are doing, don't we? And they were taught by the best...no one else will catch them. Or by the time they do, how many victims will have been killed first? We can do this, we have to. I don't think I can ever do anything else until I have buried all this...by getting those last two cocksuckers taken down."

Arkin looked at Maureen with some pity. "Are you sure about this, really? You are so young, just twenty one. You know Billy and Hank could kill us or worse? We might end up right back where we started...it's a risk...you know how bad of a risk it is...are you really sure?"

Maureen gave Arkin a small fierce salute and chugged her beer, slamming the empty bottle down upon the dirty bar. "Let's hunt, Arkin. I don't think we know how to do anything else. For Lee, for all those that died. And as a last fuck you to the Collector. Let's destroy the last of his collection."   


	2. Sacred Silence

The priest patted the sweat from his brow as he waited to perform a service. He tried hard not to let his hands shake. Holding so tightly to the bible that his fingerprints might be there permanently. A man with kindly features but eyes as hard as granite smiled at him and patted his hand with assurance that the priest felt was false.

"Father, I appreciate you waiting so kindly and patiently for the couple. It would have been so difficult to see a justice of the peace as we are rather...private folks. Listen, I know that you are only doing it because the bride to be and her grandmother are patrons of your little church. I can see your glances at me, I know you had hoped to speak with the girl in private. I know you have measured me...I know you have measured my friend, her new fiancé. You don't approve, I can see that. So I want you to know we are grateful that you will do your religious duty and marry them, in spite of your reservations."

 

Father Williams stood tall and gave a curt nod to the man in the wheelchair. He has suspected this man and his partner for some time now. They just appeared in the small village one day to answer an ad. The richest and most elderly widow in town was looking for assistance to manage her home and a nurse to assist her in daily medical care and personal needs. Normally, the woman's niece helped her but the young girl had been accepted to a prestigious school several hours away.

So the proud woman allowed her niece to create the ad with some reluctance. These two men appeared from the shadows and they were a perfect fit. Father Williams had made many visits himself, nervous that the ladies had allowed to strange men to suddenly move in with them. Others from church and town showed as well on small real and fake visits to assure themselves that all was well at the widow's home.

 

Brandon was a lithe muscular man with brilliant hazel eyes, ginger curls a controlled riot upon his head and an "aw shucks" kind of smile. Every female in town fell into love just a little with him. All Father Williams saw was a feral predator wearing nice rugged clothing. The man had referrals thick as a book to hand over on his experience as a home manager. Of course, there was also some mention of him being good with basic gardening and landscaping.

Harold was even more interesting. He was a certified home nurse in spite of being in a wheelchair. His thick brown hair was a tad too long, his beard almost perfect but not quite. Friendly, smart and able to move as well as anyone with legs. On occasion he swung himself about on braces and only the Father seemed to find his movements almost unsettling. Harold had references from several well known employees of elderly homes. 

Father Williams was suspicious and remained so even after others had relaxed. The house was clean, the gardens were repaired, the house was repainted and new medical devices for both the widow and Harold were installed. When anyone showed, Hank would appear to bring forth refreshments, freshly baked goods. Brandon would appear with the widow, gently teasing her the whole way into the living room.

The Widow Harrington was utterly taken with her two new caretakers. Sarah had also seemed to truly approve of these two men. Father Williams continued to believe these were con artists, possibly dangerous ones.

 

They had dyed hair, they had contacts in their eyes and the priest could tell. His father told him years ago, it takes a con to see another con. His father was correct. Before Father Williams existed, he was still plain old Donny Williams and he loved a good con once in a while. For a few years in his high school years he followed his father's bad influence and become a small time con man just like him.

It was brief and then he was busted and a priest saved his soul. He felt the calling and never looked back. But even now, he can tell when someone is pulling a sheep's wool over themselves. It had served him well through the years in helping out his parishioners. But this was one con he couldn't figure out to stop in time and it was truly bothering him. 

The men hadn't been there longer than six months before Sarah had made sudden abrupt changes along with the Widow Harrington. Her lawyers were flustered and Father Williams had come running. He fought his way past the old dusty men and the gossiping throng that all suddenly had an urge to visit the home. Harold seemed gracious about allowing the priest time alone with the widow.

As if he had any right to make any decisions for his elderly employer and that just alerted Father Williams that the con has truly begun.

 

No amount of counseling or logic could sway the widow. The lawyers could do nothing but whatever the Widow Harrington wished. She was coherent, not under any noticeable distress or abuse. If anything, the woman has had better health reports from her doctor than she ever has before.

She was no longer drinking or smoking, eating better, getting her physical therapy done. Her hair and nails were lovely and several witnesses have seen her all around town. Attending church, bingo and even walking to feed the ducks with Hank at least once a week. Hank was treating the widow better than anyone ever has besides  her own niece.

Widow Harrington had left most of her fortune to her beloved niece, Sarah, in her will. The poor girl had lost her parents at the tender age of sixteen and came to stay with her aunt. The widow was lonely and ill so Father Williams was relieved to see a relative stay with her. Sarah was a delight, she attended church with her aunt, cared for her. Even when the widow started to fail in health, the young girl clung to her, cared for her.

 

It was sheer luck that Harold showed around the same time that the elderly woman started to recover. Yet both the widow and Sarah treated her recovery as if Harold was a miracle worker. Father Williams didn't believe either of these men were what they said they were. He just couldn't prove it. What truly shocked him was the the sudden change in Sarah. She was still the same sweet, brilliant girl she always had been, but suddenly she was in love. 

She has decided to forgo the fancy university studies and marry Brandon, the caretaker. The Widow Harrington approved of this heartily, even made jokes that she would marry Harold if he would have her.

"My will has changed a little and you all fluster around like hens! I can leave a small portion for my caretakers, add a little gift for the newly weds and leave the rest to my niece. You are only upset because I didn't leave my fortune to your church, leave us be! You do not go bothering my Sarah or Brandon! That girl has cared for me and nothing else for so long! She has never enjoyed love or social life beyond the church and our home. Let the young thing enjoy herself for once. If she wishes to marry, she will marry!" 

And Father Williams saw everyone falling under the spell or at least uneasily became convinced enough to leave it be. When Sarah had asked him to conduct a private ceremony, he felt compelled to agree. He was after all, their spiritual counselor and would show his support for the girl the best he could.

 

Now here he stands, feeling some form of bitter hatred coming from the handicapped man with the mild smile. Every word somehow comes out as either a threat or a sarcastic attack. Even when the words are utterly correct. Perhaps it was because it was the first time Harold has actually entered Father William's church. Brandon drives the ladies to church, Harold tends to use the time for other things.

It almost feels as if whatever mask Harold wears cannot hold up inside the holy space and Father Williams is nervous. He is not sure that he wishes to actually see what is under that mask after all. At least not while he is alone with the man. In spite of his disapproval of the wedding, Father Williams was relieved to see the Widow and Brandon enter the church. 

He watched while the groom gracefully and tenderly sat the elderly woman on the empty polished bench. Speaking softly with a careless grin on his face, Brandon had the old woman under his spell. She patted her hair and nodded, tittering at something he said. Father Williams said nothing as Brandon fixed his gray suit and walked over to his place at the alter. Grinning down at Harold, Brandon asks if he has the ring. Harold nods and gives a large smile back.

Sarah entered a second later with utterly no fan fare and walked down the aisle towards the men. Her white dress was modest and her smile was lovely. Those large doe brown eyes were pinned upon Brandon as she made her way to him. Father Williams performed the service without any true emotion beyond a slight tinge of disapproval. This was ignored by the couple and Harold just winked at the priest, angering and worrying him further.

Brandon sealed the ceremony by giving his new wife a deep but controlled kiss. The Widow hugged Sarah, who never once lost that smile. Only Father Williams noted there was a slight tremor to her hands. He shook her hand to congratulate her and for a brief second, there was a mask and it slipped. Just as he pulled her in for a hug, Sarah's eyes lost that modest twinkle. She had eyes of something trapped, wild and unable to break free. When Sarah pulled  back from the hug it was gone as if it had never been.

 

The Widow Harrington was taking the new couple for a special dinner out of town as a celebration. Father Williams was invited but he declined, unable to stomach this anymore.

 

After they all left, he started to clean up the ceremonial items used for the wedding. When he was done, he decided to spend a few moments praying. He must pull himself together. Since the ancient priest who had been here for ages passed away, Father Williams has been the only priest in this area. Finally, the church has seen fit to send him a new priest to train. It was a small parish but a very active one.  

Father Williams mused that the new man won't stay very long. He will train then decide to take his learning to a bigger church, that is what most do. But he does look forward to having someone to work with. He jumped when a thump came from behind him in the empty church aisles. Turning around and standing up fast, the priest looked to see Harold was back.

Harold wasn't in his wheelchair, no, he was using his immense muscular arms to pull himself forward. So fast, it was amazing how fast the man could move that way.


	3. Confession

The instinct deeply ingrained in the priest by the church was to bend down, see if Harold needed help. However, Father William was old but his eye sight was excellent and he saw the mask Harold wore was ripped off. The glint of madness in the man's eyes and the way he came forward like a crazed out of control beast was enough to convince the priest to back away.

He turned to run and marveled at how small a distance he achieved before the strong hands closed around his ankles. The rest of Father Williams kept going and his arms came up fast to protect his face from the hard wood floor. He screamed at the sound of one of his forearms breaking under his head. A giggle and then heaviness as the man pulled himself over the priest.

"Your cleaning lady is gone for the night. She won't return until tomorrow at six in the morning. The new priest doesn't begin here until tomorrow afternoon. This church is in a part of town that closes very early. You were kind enough to stay open extra late for us, we truly appreciate that. But you are a very nosy and judgmental man and my friend really doesn't like that. Sarah never appreciated it either, you know. Actually, you probably don't know. Don't worry, I'll help clear it up for you."

Father Williams screamed for some time while Harold decided to do some art work.

 

"Ah, much better, don't you think? Oh, come on, it's not that bad. I don't claim to be an amazing artist but you have to admit, most pagan churches probably looked this way at one point. Listen, I'd like it if you would stop screaming now. I mean, I understand, I even empathize but no one is going to hear you but me. I am tired of the praying, the wailing and the screaming. Look, what is done is done and no miracle is going to happen for you. I want you to take my confession and then if you still think a miracle will come of your praying...or if you think you can counsel me to change what I might do...go for it. Okay? Shut up and listen! Fine, have it your way and be rude."

 A few rounds of water boarding with holy wine and the priest seemed less inclined to continue his screaming. Father Williams was affixed to the large cross that Harold had managed to pull down flat upon the floor. Arms spread out, legs crossed and the deranged cripple had used a nail gun to make sure that the priest's palms and feet were firmly driven to the wood. Duct tape had held his head straight upon the wood as the wine flowed, choking him, nearly drowning him. Now he lay limp, no longer struggling, just coughing weakly and tears came unbidden to his eyes.

The lunatic leaned over the priest and gave a sympathetic nod then patted the heaving chest gently. "I know...I really do know. Take a minute, okay? It's alright, I just want your attention, without your rudeness or judgment. I just want someone to hear me, I want you to hear me, hear my confession. Absolve me if you can. I will tell you what...if you can absolve me and make me believe it...make me feel it...I might not send you to see if your deity is real or not tonight."

"Please...I'll hear your confession. Don't torture me anymore, I'm helpless, defenseless and an old man. Just let me listen to your story, I'll hear you without any judgment. Only God can judge you, not me."

Another giggle and a harsh slap across the priest's face. "Your God doesn't exist. If he did, why have I been allowed to do this to you? If he existed, then he allowed so much worse to happen and continue to happen. Listen to me...no more talk of your fucking gods...just take the damned confession. Just listen!"

Father Williams bit down his panic and pain, went silent and tried to offer a poker face. It didn't last very long.

Watching the cripple undress while kneeling upon a shattered pew didn't help matters in the least. The priest gasped as he finally saw the man fully naked, without gloves, boots or any coverings. The deep scars, so many small pieces missing, fingers gone, bones deformed in strange locations and the horror of those useless stumps. It was as if something had pulverized the man's feet.

With a lovely smile full of fake bleached teeth, the man spread out his long muscular arms and gave a cheery announcement.

"Hi, Father. My name is Hank. Have you ever heard of the Collector? Ah, I can see you have. Excellent."

 

All the focus Father William had given his pain and panic was now transferred to the highly detailed and dark story. Hank paused his story at how he and Billy had escaped just as the FBI closed in. His throat was dry and he drank a bottle of wine to relieve the slight burning. Then he leaned over the now silent and stunned looking priest and shrugged.

"So after all that to have escaped the man twice, did I learn anything? Let me see. I have learned that I will do anything needed to survive. I sacrificed a teen boy to a sadistic killer and abandoned him in order to try for my freedom from the Collector. And I felt guilty for that until I was caught and then Billy got his revenge. Then in order to survive I groveled, I worshiped the Collector as a deity. I cowered before Billy to appease him. So I could have another human to speak with, so I might have an ally to survive if need be. In order to survive, I watched and aided in the torture and mutilation of countless victims. I helped my master and Billy capture Lee and Arkin. I assisted in their torments anytime I was told to. But then I discovered my instinct to survive was even deeper than my fear of the Collector. I knew the law was catching up. And I knew that as soon as Arkin, Lee and Maureen told what Billy and I have done...even if they said nothing...how could I live anything like a normal life? How could Billy? It wasn't going to work and I needed Billy, I knew I would. And he needed me, only I would ever understand him, what he needed."

Hank smiled brightly and gave another playful wink to the priest.

"I play subservient to Billy, he likes it, makes him feel confident, in charge. I am loyal and I am his one and only friend. He is the charmer and I am the think tank. We were taught by the best how to trick others, we know how to survive in the most hands on experienced way. It wasn't hard to stalk, capture, kill and steal identities. Transients and homeless addicts were the easiest to begin with and we began to travel. I thought it best for us to get out of the country for a while. I knew that Billy had to get some steam out of his system still. He was so young and wild...he was also very angry."

 

Crawling over to the cross and leaning over the priest again, Hank got into a comfortable position and continued speaking softly. 

"Billy had been in love with the Collector by then. Just like I really believed I worshiped a demonic demon god, for a long time Billy had believed he was meant to be the Collector's true lover and partner. The killer shattered that when he turned on Billy, punished him, took away everything human and shoved him back into a cage. I became Billy's only loyal companion then. Once we got away, Billy was so angery that he missed the death of his betraying master. He also never got over his rage at Arkin, not even after the man was caught and tortured, castrated. Even then, Billy blamed Arkin as much as he blamed the Collector for his loss of favor. He was angry at Lee for being free and alive. He was bitter that Maureen had gotten away and had a free life."

Hank tilted his head back and gave a small chuckle.

"Well, at first Billy kept trying to kind of, symbolically kill off the survivors. He slaughtered a few girls that looked like Maureen, a few men that looked like Lee or Arkin. I helped him out, tried to be sympathetic and patient with it. Carefully, gently I guided Billy away from it. I reminded him that we were technically still wanted men. That we couldn't afford to make the same mistakes that got our own captor taken down. That did it, Billy wanted to be so much more than his teacher had been. And this time Billy would choose his own methods and ways. That was something I encouraged, for Billy to help me make some real tangible plans for ourselves! We started stealing identities and becoming long lost nephews. Or we became aids, landscapers, we became college students looking for some work for any isolated elderly or disabled person. They died, stripped of everything and whatever identities we had used died with them. It worked but it was so tiring to always travel, seek out new identities, new personalities and the right opportunity."

 

Hank gave the priest a little water as the man started to cough slightly.

"Plus, Billy had started to try and figure out what he was going to be. What did he want? He didn't want to stuff people into little boxes then see who he decided to autopsy or keep. So the budding new killer in Billy had to find out what he wished to do. Billy went after a little of everything. Nothing under sixteen, thank goodness. Males, females, it didn't matter at first. Age wasn't even a factor for some time. He more went for opportunity and then tried everything, he tortured, he murdered. Sometimes Billy kept them around for less than a full day, other times he kept a captive for up to a month before finally slaughtering them."

Drinking some more of the wine, Hank grimaced down at the priest.

"I will admit, I am not very squeamish about disposal of bodies. The Collector loved having me use corpses as artwork and I have to say, I was quite good at it. That is gruesome, I know but there it is. I never did enjoy torture nor have I ever truly gotten into the art and joy of murder as Billy and the Collector have. However, I have been in the position of doing both as sick as that is. On rare occasion I have had to hurt or murder a panicked rabbit that managed to slip out of Billy's makeshift dungeons. For the most part, it's Billy's thing, I only deal with the victims as I have to. I try to be the calming influence when I must deal with them, I do try to show them as much compassion and mercy as Billy allows me to. But if bodies pile, we would be noticed so as soon as Billy has a few corpses for us to dispose, it's time to move on. So tiring."

 

Finishing the bottle of wine, Hank smashed it hard against a statue of a saint. He opened a new bottle and took a quick swig.

"Now, since this is a confession of sorts...I must confess that I too, fell into a bit of killing. I discovered that on rare occasion I myself can feel the need for a little wet work. One of the small villas we lived in briefly nestled deep away had a nunnery near where we were staying. I am afraid that one day I saw a young novice leaving the small gray flock and I caught her. Billy had seen her too as we were driving past and he was the one who smiled and said, go on, you need it. And he was right, I really did. I never touched any of Billy's victims unless it was to feed or do as needed to dispose them or bait them. This would be mine and mine alone. I raped her, I sodomized her actually. I urged Billy to rape her as well, I pissed on her, in her mouth then I laughed while Billy pissed inside her. Doesn't that sound disgusting and so sacrilegious? The bitch prayed and begged for mercy. No god intervened, priest. I beat her, ripped out her tongue and then bit her throat out, I left her corpse tied to a tree, naked, disgraced in every way. And I felt no guilt, but rather vindicated and really good, relaxed. It was some time before I did it again. I beat an elderly deacon to death in our travels on our way here. I forced him to swallow most of his own bible first."

The wide cheery smile grew even sharper as the look of horror grew on Father William's face. Hank slowly crawled over the man and straddled the cross, so he could stare intently into the priest's face. His voice was still manically pleasant but it was growing deeper, more urgent and almost hungry.

"Now, this next part is very important for you to hear. I can't wait for your expression, truly. You understand now how we managed to weasel our way into the widow's home. But we tended her rather than kill her, Billy seduced the innocent young niece rather than just kill her. Why? Well, we had to play, of course. You see, Sarah was never the widow's niece. I have made it a habit to find out who is around us, I have made it a habit to study those we target. Just as you were able to sense our con, we sensed the girl's. Sarah was not a sixteen year old who lost her parents and found her loving aunt to care for. Sarah, I discovered quickly enough, was a sixteen year old con artist that was pretending to be a teenager of a same first name who in reality died along with her parents in a car crash. Sarah was slowly poisoning the Widow Harrington and had only waited until the will was finalized. The girl was pretending to go to a school but was truly only going to be waiting to receive word that the old woman was dead of the last massive doses of poison and then inherit everything."

 

Hank laughed at the man's expression.

"See? I didn't want to miss that look. See how fooled you really were? How blind you are? Blinded by a fake light of a fake god. To spare you the details, Billy convinced Sarah that she wished to hire us and she agreed readily enough to all our plans. The girl is clever and is a survivor like us, she will try and continue to keep alive at any cost. The widow is a lonely befuddled thing most of the time but she truly believes I saved her. She has no idea all I did was flush her of the poison, keep her from being poisoned again and put her back on her regular diet, medications and lifestyle. Of course, now the poor widow will die soon. A massive heart attack, very tragic."

Clearing his throat, Father Williams asked, "What about Sarah? Does she die on her honeymoon and Billy inherits everything?" 

Staring down at the priest, Hank shook his head as if in pity and shrugged.

"Why do you care? Why should you care? She was murdering the widow slowly, I just told you that. A con artist, the girl was a murderer, the widow would have been her second victim. Her parents were criminals, her father sold her to this old rich pedophile that wanted a teenage bride. Sarah's first victim was this elderly man that somehow died not long after marrying the underage girl and leaving her everything. However, it turned out that a lawyer was able to prove Sarah was not of a marrying age and she had to flee fast. This was her only ever other attempt. What caught my eye was how she has used her own first name yet again when stealing someone's identity. Very novice of her.  She is very young and still learning. An even knowing the girl is a killer, a con artist and was about to murder this elderly patron of your church, you still worry for her fate? Oh, you wonderful, delusional priest! As for Sarah, well, that is up to how much she wishes to survive, I guess."

 

Finishing the second bottle of wine, Hank stretched and gave a small sigh. 

"Well, I believe this has been a most enjoyable time. There, now you have the confession and I do feel better for the telling. Do you absolve me, priest? Do you still think your god is here?"

Father William softly spoke.

"I think you are very disturbed. You and Billy. I think what happened to both of you was awful but you need to stop letting the Collector win by becoming monsters just like him."

Hank smiled and laughed.

"Thanks. So no absolving us? No saving my soul? Tell me the truth, priest. Do you think the Collector is in hell?"

"I think he is in hell. And I think you and Billy will be joining him someday there."

 

Father Williams went back to screaming as Hank felt creative again. Hank laughed as the man screamed a mix of prayers and curses as deep crosses were drawn all over his body. It took one full splendid hour before the priest died. Tired after his artwork frenzy, Hank washed his gore covered body in the holy water before throwing his clothes back on and slipping away.


	4. Self Taught

Sarah watched the waitress at the restaurant flirt with Billy. The stupid woman had no idea what she was trying to lure and if she was very lucky, she won't find out.

The widow droned on about her own wedding and long dead husband. Sarah had the urge to throttle her. There was no more gullible woman on this earth than this wrinkled bag of flesh and Sarah longed to see her dead. Not for being gullible, old or annoying, not even because Sarah was a stone cold person. Sarah wanted the terrible old woman to die for another girl who cannot do it herself.

Sarah does not see any killing she does as evil or even sinful. It was always for survival and self preservation, but it's also revenge. Sarah has developed a bit of a taste for revenge, for her own form of justice.  

 

_When Sarah was a little girl she was not brought up with toys, hugs and kisses. No, she learned quickly how to fend for herself, how to even fight or steal from her family for food. It was required to learn such skills and more. Sarah was a drug mule and a small store thief by the time she was eight years old for her family. When her father and brothers began to talk of renting her to men who liked little girls, she bolted. She spent the next few years on the streets using her youth and innocence to get by._

_Convincing folks to give her things, money, clothing and food was her specialty. Such a pitiful pretty sad little thing. She could gain enough money for a bus and a few good meals out of young gullible mothers at a park. Stealing their wallets and cash as they fawn over her with coats and sandwiches. Always disappearing if anyone tried to actually ask questions about her._

_It took her father a few years to finally catch up with her. He found the highest bidder for her and tossed her off to be a child bride. The repulsive old man that bought her had servants that obeyed even the most repulsive of orders. Sarah was tied down for her new husband by the butler and when she spit in the leering wrinkled face, it was the maid that whipped her for it. She was locked in a small guest room until Sarah stopped rebelling. Sarah hated everyone in the home, she despised Ed, her husband most of all. But she was clever, it was clear that there was no escape, there would be no point in being locked away._

_Sarah asked Ed politely if she could dine with him in the dining room and if sex could be without restraints. She never even pretended to enjoy sex with Ed but she never denied him either. Slowly, Sarah began to act like a wife, she took over the domestic servants and oversaw their duties. And very soon that same maid that had enjoyed wielding a whip on her flesh now regretted it deeply. Sarah had gone tearfully before her husband and told him that the maid had stolen the brooch he gave for her birthday. The antique one that belonged to his very own beloved great grandmother._

_Ed had scoffed a bit since the maid had been with him for a long loyal thirty years. However, to appease his pretty girl who has recently become very interested in trying to be a good wife, he ordered the butler to check the maid and her room. He was shocked as was the butler, to find the brooch was stuffed inside the woman's mattress. Along with a few other things that had seemed very suspect. Such as his old pain pills that he hadn't taken or checked on in quite some time, those were rolled inside a bundle of cash that Edgar the butler sadly admitted he was missing. He had noticed it only that morning. Also, the maid's bags were packed as if she were planning to leave, a plane ticket for that very night in her purse._

_The maid swore she was framed, that it was all the doing of the vengeful wife. Ed had to shake his head as Sarah gave a gasp of indignation. "No, Martha. I am sorry but the girl is a mere child. A little teenager isn't nearly old enough to have planned all that out so well." As if almost to give further proof to her own innocence, Sarah began to beg mercy for the woman. Sarah was aware that her husband was in a business that killing wasn't a problem for him. "Please, don't kill her! She...she just wasn't used to such a change as this, as me. I tried to take away all the domestic rule and it was too fast. I...I make mistakes, I'm stupid and she was trying to work and I annoyed her by following her around so much! I wanted to learn and I bugged her far too much. Just...please don't hurt her, just let her go away. Please, Ed? I'll try harder and..."_

_Edgar the butler would drive Sarah to the grocery store, the malls, the movies, anywhere she wished to go. Sometimes she would coerce Ed into taking her to dinner or to a musical with the other rich folks. But for the most part, Sarah enjoyed going places that drove Edgar crazy and kept Ed far away. Sarah loved to hike, she loved to ice skate, she enjoyed fishing and hunting. Ed saw no problem with letting her have archery and shooting lessons. He arranged for her to join a hunting party of his friends once or twice but mostly she went alone with just Edgar for company._

_It was Sarah's eighth duck hunting session with Edgar that he had an accident. Ed was heartbroken and Sarah crying along with him was comforting to the old man. He was just so relieved that Sarah wasn't hurt as well. Those damned drunken hunters had shot his butler, his best friend really, right in the head._

_They claimed they only had brought a silver flask, they had no idea how they got so wasted. They claimed that they had no recollection of shooting anyone, they had each had half of the flask and passed out. Both said they ran across Edgar and Sarah, spoke with them for a little bit and moved on. Both accused the girl of drugging their flask but since it was empty and rinsed when they woke up, no evidence was found. Ed wanted to have them killed, he wanted to have them tortured but Sarah again counseled mercy. He let the courts handle it and send them away for ten years._

_Ed never once suspected that Sarah was poisoning him. She was slow and careful with it. She had spent a great deal of time at the library after Edgar's death to learn just how to go about it correctly. Having made a friend in the nurse that visits Ed was the first step. Giving the nurse the sex he wanted was distasteful but at least he was young and not wrinkled. It helped that the man was a bit of a junkie. Sarah encouraged his addiction, would sneak small things that would garner a big price at a pawn shop to him to fund his partying. Once Sarah had a good handle on the medical aspects, as soon as the poison was working well enough, the poor nurse had an overdose._

_After that, Sarah took over Ed's care personally until the man died. If it weren't for his lecherous friends, one of them a high priced lawyer knowing exactly how Sarah came to marry the man, she might have gotten away with everything. They couldn't find any proof of foul play but they wouldn't allow Sarah to get a dime or leave with more than the clothing on her back. She drifted for sometime, traveling on her looks and acting skills for as long as she needed to. Making sure to travel as far from her past as she could._

 

_It was a stroke of luck that Sarah ran into...well, another Sarah. She was panhandling in front of a greasy dinette on some forgotten old road when the station wagon stopped near her. The family might never have stopped, she might never have looked up and things would be so different. But Sarah had looked up at the sound of trampling feet as they got out of their car. "Hey Phyllis, look! Doesn't this girl look just like our Sarah? Sarah, look, this girl looks just like you! I have found your doppleganger!" The two girls did look similar and Sarah grinned, saying, "Uh..my actual name is Sarah. I have my birth certificate to prove it!"_

_The family bought the girl lunch and they sat with her in a booth as if she weren't dirty and ragged. The two Sarah's were clearly not alike in life situations but the look was uncanny. She listened to them all argue about a visit they must take to this dreaded rich aunt, labeled the widow. She heard how they hated this woman but because of her will, they must be kind to her. Sarah felt herself grow outraged as the other Sarah told them how her uncle used to touch her in terrible places when she was little and yet the aunt knew. Did nothing but told the girl to keep her mouth shut if she wanted a good life someday, a rich one. The mother sighed and said that her Sarah didn't have to worry since the uncle was dead now._

_Sarah was offered a ride from the family but she declined but thanked them kindly for the meal. The thought of that girl being forced into molestation had set off Sarah's own past in her head. She threw up for some time by the side of the road then traveled by foot for awhile. Eventually Sarah will reach a bus or train station. The nice family had given her some money. Sarah was blind with anger and it fueled her as she stormed down the dirt roads. Then she paused as she saw blinking lights up ahead. She ran but it was too late. The whole nice family was dead, crushed and Sarah found herself in the absurd position of crying. She felt very angry for the other Sarah._

_No girl should die with her last thoughts of an uncle touching her while an aunt damn near supervised it! Without much thought to it, Sarah reached into the car and grabbed a new identity._

 

_The widow was too nearsighted and stupid to see that this Sarah looked any different. The town had never met the girl before and so there was never a cause for dispute. Sarah attended school, took care of the woman and started to poison her as soon as the widow signed the new will. It was slower than with Ed and Sarah acted her heart out, sick with worry, of course. There was never anything any doctor suspected, they all just felt the woman couldn't shake these infections due to her age._

_Sarah was so close and this bitch deserved it. She had this fantasy of telling the old bitch that she was being murdered not just for the money, no. This was for the other Sarah, the last justice that can be given for the dead girl. This was for all the poor Sarah's of the world. Of course, Sarah knew she couldn't do that, she deliberately applied for this stupid private school so she could be gone when auntie died. The last hard dose Sarah would sneak home and give her would do the bitch in._

_By the time the widow would be found, Sarah would be back at the school with no one the wiser. She would go home and receive the money, take off and find a life somewhere far away._

_At least that was the plan until she made that stupid damned ad! Sarah will never forgive herself the stupidity of such a thing, practically put out a sign for trouble. But the widow was already being so accommodating about being ill, changing her will and paying for the private school, Sarah gave in on anything. When the idiot bag of wrinkled flesh told the girl to post the ad, she did it._

_"I don't want the church or that nosy doctor of mine to send me one of those boring old nurses that are older than me! This world is full of young energetic college graduates that have no job. Get me one or two of them. I need someone to keep the house, keep my body and my mind alive! Not those dusty boring ones in town. Write the ad!"_

_Sarah wrote the ad and the predators came sniffing within a week. She had always enjoyed how the widow's home was so secluded until Brandon and Harold showed up. By the time Sarah had learned their real names were Billy and Hank, she discovered she wasn't nearly the predator she thought she was._

Now Sarah sits here married for a second time. And just like the first time, it wasn't welcome, it wasn't wanted. Except she has a terrible feeling it won't be the same ending as the first. If anyone dies, it will be her and she is painfully aware of it. Sarah tries to slip the pinching high heels off her feet. Most of her toes were still healing, on her left foot, the pinkie is gone. Just a small stub and a very clear reminder to the girl of what she is facing.

Billy finished flirting with the waitress and smirked at the sight of the dozing elderly woman. "I think it's time we take your aunt home. She will sleep, Hank is busy this evening and it's our wedding night. Let's go home so we can enjoy our first night as husband and wife." Sarah bit her lip but used the acting skills that have worked for her for so very long. "Of course. I can't wait to spend some alone time with you. It's a special night for us." Billy winked at her and gave a small chuckle as he stroked on long finger down her cheek.

He leaned closer to feel her shiver and whispered into her ear, "Your acting is superb. Just remember that I can see through it just like Hank can. Be careful to drop the act when we are alone. I like to see the truth in your eyes, I want to see it tonight, dear. You don't want to disappoint me, do you?"

With honestly shining in her eyes and in her thready voice, Sarah responded. "No, I don't want to disappoint you. And I promise no acting unless we are around others."

 

Sarah said nothing more until they were in the car and Billy was driving them back towards the house.

The elderly woman was snoring in the back, swaying in the seat belt. Sarah sat next to Billy and kept her hands folded neatly in her lap to hide their trembling. Her fear was nearly smothering her and it was always so hard for her to control it and the animal like panic that comes over her when she is cornered.

 "When we get home...is our...special night happening in the bedroom or in the basement?" She can't believe she dared to blurt that out but the worry was killing her and Billy did say to drop her acting as soon as they were alone.

He smiled and even knowing what Billy really was, the charm and looks were still stunning. "Well, I just don't know yet, sweet little wife. I guess it will be a surprise for you, won't it?"

Sarah choked back a sob and looked down at her lap. Trapped, tricked, trapped and the predator inside of her screamed in terror and frustration.


	5. Pets Are Earned

Billy has searched for some time now for a good pet. He didn't wish to be like the Collector, of course not. Too risky and Hank always gets nervous if Billy keeps more than two captives alive at a time. Hank advises that Billy simply keep one at a time as a pet. That way he always can try something new, play until he gets bored. That way he can keep them around longer if it's one by one because there is less risk.

Hank has taken some of the most dizzying risks that Billy has ever seen and yet he is the one to always worry over them. It was Hank who pulled Billy out of the Collector's hell and into freedom. Hank had planned it out, Hank had managed to keep his secret, even to make sure they had provisions. Billy was surprised to see just how strong Hank had become. Yet the man was still subservient to his only companion and Billy liked it that way. 

Even if it was Hank that did a good amount of the research and planning, he never tried to act superior over it. Billy was the one that made personal connections with his brilliant charm, that was very important. He has managed to find out anything Hank wants from anyone just by using his acting skills and good looks. Billy has even had sex with others just to find out information. It wasn't violent and that was a bit boring but the thrill of stealing information this way was worth it.

 

When they first left together, when they first started on their master free journey, Billy was a bit of a wreck. He would cry at night, scream with nightmares of the Collector coming for him, still alive and so angry...how dare his puppy betray him this way? Hank would hold him and stay awake all night, rocking Billy and whispering soothing assurances.

Billy needed to kill, he had to attack Arkin, who was infuriatingly alive and free yet again, probably dancing upon his master's grave. Billy needed to kill Maureen who dared to be the Collector's instead of Billy's. He wanted to rip apart Lee for daring to be alive and free.

So Hank helped Billy bait the victims, he helped Billy find the right ones, the safest way to go about it. And when needed, Hank researched the best ways to dispose of the corpses. Most importantly, Hank made sure he always knew where they should go next, when they should leave. Not once did Hank ever challenge Billy but he did learn to disagree in respectful ways.

Billy understood that sometimes Hank did know better than he did. Sometimes this angered him and would hurt Hank for it. The man never fought back, he would grovel and offer respectful apologies for causing upset. But it didn't change that Hank did sometimes know better and Billy always would take the advice.

 

Hank has proven that he is as dangerous, strong and deadly as Billy himself.

Billy watched in both delight and a bit of unease as Hank had gone crazy on that nun. The deacon and now this priest. He doesn't mind, Billy doesn't understand how Hank could only want to do it on such rare occasions. Even after showing his true colors as a killer, Hank didn't attempt to become Billy's equal. Hank was content to do his part in things and assist Billy as he can.

 Hank doesn't ever wish any part of the usual victim Billy will usually have stashed away. This suits Billy just fine and he trusts Hank to help him care for his victims when needed. Hank tries to be gentle with Billy's temporary toys but he will be cruel if need be. Billy has given Hank full permission to punish or even kill a runner or fighter if it's needed.

Hank takes this order to heart as he does most of them. Billy considers Hank his best friend deep down but he also sees him as lower than him. Hank is a follower,  Billy's assistant. He stopped thinking of Hank as a dog when the man pretty much saved them with his fast healing quick thinking mind. Once Billy got his revenge kills out of his system, he tried to figure out what he actually wanted.

 

As much as Hank doesn't stop Billy from sexual contact if he wishes it with him, Hank seldom ever seeks it out. Hank enjoys cuddling and even being petted or stroked like a dog. He doesn't mind Billy demeaning him or bullying him or dominating him. But if Billy is in between captives and attempts to play in a sadistic way, Hank will show his true stubborn side.

Billy was utterly shocked the first time it happened and Hank actually fended him off. Hank rolled off the bed and went to his knees beseechingly but his eyes, something in them scared Billy.

"No, Billy. I ask you for nothing, I am your loyal companion, I accept that I serve you. But I will never allow anyone to do what that man, that MONSTER, did to me. I will have to leave you, Billy and I think you know that I can. Please, don't ever make me have to run away from the only person I want to be with. Save your blades and whips for the pets unless I am being punished for something I have truly done wrong. Please, I am begging you. Think of what he did to us, Billy. Would you ever let anyone do that to you again?"

Billy had agreed to never use Hank that way but he had thrown a temper tantrum over it. Hank ended up blowing him then sedating him.

 

It was irritating and Billy kept thinking if he could have a pet all the time, he wouldn't have to feel this way or be denied. Or if Hank would not worry over Billy having a few pets at a time.

So when Hank found this gem of a secluded home in a tiny village, Billy felt hope. The home was enormous, the woman elderly and in need of assistance. Billy could easily win her over and Hank could use his medical expertise to off her when it was time. Maybe Billy would convince her to adopt or hell, marry him if need be to get her money, maybe get in her will. Seeing the ad go up while they were just landing in town to start their surveillance was pure luck.

But the best part to Billy was how huge the place was. How many pets could he stash in here? How could Hank argue when the place was so secluded? And Billy could work on the place, make a dungeon! Hell, he could get creative and even hide a few in there from Hank if he needed to. Then Hank laughed and showed Billy the most interesting thing of all. The house came with not only a widow, but a pretty teenager. And not only a pretty girl, a very clever and deadly girl.

 

Hank had uncovered and unraveled the girl before they ever showed at the door.

Billy was impressed that the girl managed to kill a butler, and a husband at such a young age. Then to steal a dead girl's identity, with the same name and looks! This teenager was poisoning the elderly woman and already had talked the woman into leaving her fake niece her fortune and home! Even Hank was impressed at the girl's work as crude and awkward as it might have been to his eye. Hank had smiled at Billy.

"Well, you said you wanted a permanent pet. How about a wife? We marry you to this Sarah. We get rid of the widow eventually and by then you'll know whether or not you want to keep the wife-pet after she receives the inheritance. And I know that you've been thinking about keeping captives longer, more than one. I hate the idea of it, I think it's too brash still...but this place is big and secluded enough. For a short time, you can use it that way maybe, see if its something you just need to get out of your system. Something left over from before that needs to come out."

Billy wanted a pet badly, it was true.

Also, Billy was already liking the spunk and fighting spirit the girl must have to do what she has done. Still a very young thing and Billy knew both he and Hank could easily control her. She was very pretty and Billy thought she was much prettier than Maureen ever had been.

 

Sarah had huge brown eyes that seemed to eat up the rest of her slender face. A tiny thing, short and fragile looking, her movements had a certain feral grace to them. Thick dark blond hair that fell to shoulders and a smile that seemed both warming and sarcastic all at once.

Hank commented that she looked like a china doll. Billy thought she looked like a small elf or pixie. He also thought she was a challenge....a little con artist killer that would be a first for him.

They didn't show together at the front door, just the charming Billy did. Hank was already quietly letting himself in the back door while Billy worked his usual magic.

Sarah did seem to like what she saw in Billy's looks and his honeyed tone but she was looking hard at his eyes. Billy was impressed at how the girl was already reading the warning signs. Most didn't see the signs until it was too late. The girl did let him inside and handed him a questionnaire that the widow wished to be filled out by applicants. Sarah blocked Billy from going past the foyer.

Her smile was warm but he saw it was uneasy. Her body was tense and he knew the girl was sensing the danger as if she were an animal. Eyes dilated, her breath coming faster even though Billy has done nothing more than to start filling out the paper, leaning against a wall. Billy laughed and put down the paper, admiring the girl. "I give up trying. You are amazing, how can you tell so fast? Should have listened to that inner instinct before letting me inside though, Sarah."

The girl paled at Billy's words then she spun and flew towards the kitchen, towards the back door. Billy chuckled and followed the panicked girl at a walk.

 

Hank was already in the kitchen, his large wheelchair blocked the locked back door. The crippled man himself was in a kitchen chair, hands folded, calmly watching the stunned and panicked girl stop dead in her tracks, seeing him.  

Sarah ran to the counter and grabbed a steak knife, the first thing she saw that was sharp and turned to face off the strange invaders. "You want to rob us? Fine, take whatever shit you want and go! Leave me and the old woman alone. Just take what you want and leave, okay? But no one is touching me."

Billy leaned in the kitchen doorway and applauded briefly.

"Bravo! Hank, she sensed what I was almost right away. She just made the mistake of letting me in." Hank smiled at the girl and he started to talk. He explained to Sarah that they knew everything she has done, everything she was going to do. Billy watched the poor thing's face fall but she didn't cry or plead. She did start to tremble and shake but lifted her chin high and spoke with a cutting tone.

"Okay, fine. So what do you want? For me to give you a cut of whatever I get?" 

Hank and Billy laughed a little which made the girl bristle with frustration and anger.

"Hey, I was the one who put in the work and time into the widow! I will not be cheated out of all of it. I can be reasonable but you aren't making off with everything I'm deserved."

 

Billy sauntered into the room, forcing the girl to scuttle backwards to stay out of his reach. He stopped and jumped up gracefully to sit upon the counter, close enough to the hallway entrance that Sarah cannot run past him. "Little girl, I don't think you understand. We want the house, the inheritance and you. We want everything and we do tend to get what we want. I think it's only fair that since we know all about you that we let you know a little bit about us."

He sat and watched as Sarah stared at him then at Hank. Billy let Hank do the talking then, he was content just to watch the horror grow on Sarah's face. Hank explained in a very brutal fast way about who they were, what they had come from. The girl was caught in a dreadful fascination and terror as she listened to the intense man, leaning forward as he spoke.

"We have learned to con and kill to make our way, just like you did, Sarah. And just like you we were forced into traumatic situations...then overcame them. It's a dog eat dog world, you know that. You have learned it at a very young age, even younger than we were. So I am sorry that this is happening to you, that you will again be used against your will. That fate has struck you down just as you thought you were finally climbing your way out of shit. But you need to understand that you've lost this one. It's already over. We are going to tell you just how things will work, you are going to do what we want. Maybe you can earn your way to not being Billy's next fresh kill."

 

Sarah was trying to keep her composure, she was trying to get her acting skills to work but the men just smiled. Billy was truly amused at the girl and he watched as she pretended not to gear herself for action. Hank sighed and raised a hand in a cautionary way.

"Really think about what you are thinking of doing. You want to try and run away, you want to fight us or trick us. Even if you give in now, try and use your pretty face and acting to seem like you've surrendered to our good sense, we know it's not real. You'll be watching, waiting for the right moment to escape or strike at us. We will always be ready for it and you'll never make it out of here alive. If you want to try us, be my guest. The punishments might not be worth it for you. Also, it might just get you killed faster than the widow."

Billy was thrilled when the girl spit out, "Fuck you!"

Hank stared hard at Sarah with clear disapproval. "That was very rude and uncalled for, young lady."

The girl seemed to pull her anger and indignation over her like armor and stomped her fear deep down inside. Billy was impressed and watched her closely, his body weaving like a snake, mirroring her angry movements. Sarah stalked and paced, keeping out of reach of both men but not daring to move towards any escape routes.

"No really, fuck you! FUCK YOU! I don't care who you are or how many terrible things you've done. I didn't go through as much as I have for you to just wander in and wreck my world! You can just TAKE me...I won't let any man ever do that to me again, go fuck yourselves! Fine, have the fucking house, have the money and the widow! I want to leave now. You know I can't turn you in without implicating myself. I pose no danger to you, I want to leave right the fuck now."

 

Billy had giggled when Hank rolled his eyes and muttered about the idiocy of teenagers.

Leaping off the counter, Billy began to very slowly circle the girl, stalking her as she paced. Sarah eyed him and moved away, brandishing her knife at him. "Get away from me! I will fucking stab you, I will kill you if I have to."

Hank gave a deep chuckle and commented, "Sweetheart, Billy kills simply because he likes to. So do I. Do you see the difference in your killings and ours? Do you see how you aren't going to win that way? Well, you aren't going to win in any way really...but if you want to survive much longer you really need to change your attitude."

The girl gave it a wonderful attempt and lunged, almost catching Billy's jacket in the blade. Within seconds the knife was on the floor along with Sarah. Billy dragged the girl into the basement. Billy showed Sarah that he was indeed stronger and would have whatever he wanted. But oh, the girl was a spitfire, she bit, clawed and cursed. Sarah screamed at the flaying and cutting off of her toe, she sobbed when Billy raped her but she never begged or pleaded. 

Hank wouldn't allow Billy to do anything to bad to Sarah, she had to look and be presentable to the general public that may come by. One toe was all he could take and though he was savage in his sexual attacks, Billy was careful not to cause permanent injuries. After all that, Sarah strained in her chains and sneered at the two men when Hank had come to see if the girl needed any medical treatment.

She spit at them both and snarled, "I'll get out of here or I'll kill you both one way or another. I'll do what you want, I'll be whatever you want me to be...but it won't last. You'll see...I will win. You want a pet, right? A dog? Well, you said it's a dog eat dog world. I'm going to find a way to eat you both, piece by fucking piece!" 

 

They kept her down there for several days until Hank felt Sarah was ready to be polite and compliant.

Sarah was followed everywhere she went and carefully coached in what to say to the visitors that flocked nosily about. Her door was locked by them at night and unlocked in the morning for her to go about her normal day. She wasn't allowed to leave the estate without Hank or Billy with her and even at the house one of them always was nearby. 

Billy enjoyed how she shivered and whimpered when he would bully, scare and then attack her. The girl would try and fight him off but would always lose. He loved to sneak about to startle and scare her. The way she would try and hide her fear when Billy would loom too close, touch her. When he would light a cigarette and drag the burning end so close to her skin as he hissed lightly veiled threats at her.

Sarah would whimper, tremble and try so hard to not panic, to obey. He loves watching the struggle within her not to rebel and he loves watching her fail at it.

Sarah tried to escape and Hank broke all her toes one by one for it. She tried to steal the car keys. Sarah managed to unlock her door and hack into the computer that Hank took control of as soon as they moved in.   

Each time Sarah was caught she would grimly face her punishment unrepentant and stone faced. This drove Hank crazy and made Billy only more interested in her.

 

Billy tried to explain it to Hank.

"The Collector had Arkin, his con artist, his rebellious stubborn fighter, his feral dog, his fun pet. Except he lost control of Arkin, he couldn't ever manage to truly own him, to truly tame his unruly bitch. Hank, I think in a way...Sarah is my Arkin. My little feral, rebellious con artist pet. But the difference is this, she is a very young girl with not even half the experience Arkin had. I'm going to tame her, I'm going to win where the Collector failed. I will tame her, train her, teach her and she will be my loyal little pet. She can play the part of a wife, a rich pretty little wife for the world to see when we need it and she can be our family pet in private. I want the challenge, let her have her rudeness and her naughty attitude, I love it. I want to slowly savor it, then crush and re mold it into what I want her to be."

As always, Hank was the realistic, the cold hard logic and Billy sighed. Hank nodded but then slowly drawled out, "Okay, Billy. But just remember, it's things like this that brought our monster down. The obsession with a pet that might not give in. Add on the additional victims I know you'll be bringing in and we are just taking the same risks the Collector did. Be aware of that, Billy. We need to not make the same mistakes. So if the girl becomes too much of a problem...wife and pet or not, you know what might have to happen."

Snarling, Billy thrust his face into Hank's and his words came out with gnashing teeth.

"Maybe the girl isn't the only one with an attitude problem, Hank. Are you jealous of her like I was with Arkin? Huh? Do you want to go back to being just a groveling bitch at my feet, Hank? Should I kill her and let you play that part instead? Don't tell me what I have to fucking do! I'm not falling in love with my blushing bride, I want a pet! You showed me this one, you promised me this one and I am even marrying her for you! She will be my pet so you don't have to, remember? And you said this place would be perfect for me to experiment on having a few new toys all at once! You set this all up, you chose this place, you found it, not me! Now you get nervous about that damned risks? Isn't that a bit too late for worrying about it? Your job is to find and worry about this risks before we do it, right? You did that so what is your fucking problem?"

 

Hank had looked down then and mumbled an apology. His voice was respectful, submissive and Billy calmed a bit.

"I'm sorry. There is no problem, Billy, I just worry too much." 

He rubbed Hank's hair and then playfully fluffed his beard as he sat on the man's lap.

"You worry too much all the time. I have an idea...that asshole judgmental prick priest that we met? The one Sarah told those stories of...that nosy man and how he brags of being a con in his teenage years. How nothing gets past him? I think Sarah and the widow must ask him to do the honors of our wedding. Then I think you should let off some steam. I heard that a new priest is being sent to the parish soon. So you might as well help the old one on his way out...I can have a special night with my new wife and you can have some special time with your priest."

 


	6. Sniffing Out The Rotten Crumbs

Maureen didn't come with an awful lot of things considering how long she might be traveling for. Then again, Maureen didn't bother to make attachments with humans or inanimate objects. Her clothing was stuffed into one bag along with hygiene items. Another larger bag for her weaponry and books. A laptop and two boxes full of paperwork.

Arkin didn't look surprised by this and she had a feeling he traveled just as lightly. He opened the door and stepped back to allow her to enter the large trailer. Maureen allowed him to help her carry the bags as she entered.

"Put it all in the back, if you don't mind. It's a large trailer compared to most but we have to try and keep it neat. Otherwise we'll be falling all over each other. So try and keep things that aren't necessary back there, it's where we will probably spend a good amount of time anyway when we aren't driving."

 

She raised her eyebrows at that. It was clear that the back room would be the bedroom. Maureen had never noticed any interest that way from Arkin and she thought it was clear she wouldn't welcome any advances. Arkin took her bags and headed back into the trailer. She followed warily, ready to toss her boxes and break the man into tiny pieces.

Then Maureen saw the bedroom was designed in maps, glossy photos of murder, notes, papers were everywhere. Instead of a bed there were desks and computers. Dropping her boxes, she entered the room and slowly spun around it, taking it all in.

"It's a mix between an FBI server room and an serial killer's wet dream alter. I love it. I can see everywhere you've tracked them. Wow. Show me everything."

 

They strolled the room together as Arkin showed Maureen the path he had been on.

"I followed the damned corpses. Look at how messy Billy was, he was always following the same patterns, the same types of victims. They looked like us and like Lee and once I knew what to look for...I was catching up faster and faster. Through another country, they kept finding these strange little areas, closed off tiny places where the law is slow because it's never needed. The bodies were my bread crumbs and I was only just behind them. The last corpse I caught up to wasn't that old. Records said he had only been dead for a day or so. I was so fucking close then and I knew it!"

Arkin's eyes mirrored the frustration and his shoulders tightened before he slumped a little.

"Suddenly, they were gone. I don't know if they caught wind of me and got spooked but they were gone. No more lookalike corpses in any country, no more rotting crumbs for me to follow. It took me some time to figure out what Billy's new pattern would be. I knew he couldn't stop killing for very long, I knew he would feel the need. But I also knew that he was changing his pattern for whatever reason and I had to be ready for it."

Maureen grinned and nudged Arkin.

 

"I bet I can help with that.  Billy is still a teenager in many ways and still that puppy he was forced to become. He was having temper tantrums and taking out his frustrations on our lookalikes. His tantrums finally ended. While you were chasing down Billy, I was searching for Hank. Billy is a deranged nutjob, no doubt about it, but Hank is the smart one. You know that without Hank, Billy would never have survived this long undetected. But there is another thing, another side to Hank. He is smart but he is even crazier than Billy, I think."

Arkin shrugged and nodded after a moment. "Yeah, I can see that. I don't know why I focused so hard on Billy rather than Hank."

Maureen grinned and took a slug from Arkin's flask before handing it to him.

"I do. I was there. Even though you hated the Collector and felt bad about what you did to Billy...there was still an unspoken hatred, a challenge to each other as the master's favorite dogs. Even if it was through bad behavior, both of you kept up with each other in the Collector's eye. Down in that awful place, we all were forced into a sort of basic animal mind set. The Collector pit you and Billy against each other and you both reacted to that. Even now, it's a bond the two of you just have, use it to help us find him rather than fight it."

Arkin took a swig of his flask and grimaced at Maureen. "Why did you think to focus on Hank?" She smirked at the change of subject but allowed it.

 

"Billy wasn't my nightmare once I was inside the collection. Hank was the one who assisted the Collector then and he was truly insanely focused and devoted to his master. He was utterly insane, Arkin. Trust me, I spent a great deal of time with the man. Listen, Hank had been a priest that had just been excommunicated as he was kidnapped. The Collector then turned Hank into a priest again. This time a sort of mocking, sacrilegious version and forced the man to worship him as a god. You think Hank doesn't have some really bad religious hang ups these days?"

Maureen began to rummage through one of her boxes and pulled out some pictures and papers of her own.

"I knew about Billy's pattern, I had seen it and I figured you were sniffing them down that way. I was still learning how to defend myself and wasn't ready to take on any traveling yet but I followed things carefully. But I decided to look for the one I knew best. Billy was having his temper tantrum over his losses and leaving corpses all over the place for you. And I figured his temper tantrums would end, that Hank would help end them. But Billy wasn't the only one with a temper and he wasn't the only one to have reason for rages. So I looked closer at the areas near Billy's kills. There was always a report somewhere of a desecrated church, broken windows or statues. A monastery set ablaze. Sometimes it was only a small amount of vandalism, but there was always something in the same area as Billy's kills."

Maureen handed Arkin two gruesome photos.

"Then I struck pay dirt with this. Look at what was done to this poor nun. See how her body is arranged, how he spread out her rib cage that way? I saw Hank make several corpses into similar poses to impress his master with his artwork. Then came the deacon, killed only miles from where two dead women were found."

 

Arkin handed Maureen a cup of coffee and a bowl of canned stew. "If you are lucky, we might stop at a fast food place tonight later...but mostly I live on anything I can heat on a stove top or in the microwave." Maureen grinned. "I know how to make eggs and grilled cheese. We make a perfect team."

As they ate they continued to map out their pathway and study different photos and records.

"Wish I had thought of following Hank's pattern, would've saved me trouble. Drove me nuts trying to figure out Billy's new pattern. Then I found it, he was over his, well, tantrum, like you said. Don't smirk like that, Maureen. Go on then, gloat."

Arkin cleared his throat, flustered before continuing.

 "Billy was trying to decide what he wanted. I found males, females, teenagers, college age kids and even some middle aged ones. All had been kidnapped for at least three days to three weeks prior to death. All had been sexually assaulted, all had been tortured before death. All of them were missing pieces, mostly toes, fingers and such. One woman had no eyes, another had no ears and a man found with no tongue. All of them had irritated nasal passages and swollen throats. And I knew it was Billy, trying to follow and not follow in the path of his mentor." 

Shuddering, Maureen stared at Arkin then at her bowl. "Those fucking feeding tubes. I hated being punished that way." Taking a deep breath she shook the memories off.

Arkin gave her a small glance of apology then he took another sip of his spiked coffee. "Yeah, but you see how they can't help but follow some things they were taught to do. It makes it a little easier for me to track Billy, easier for us to find them. Eventually we will catch up and maybe even save a few victims."

Smiling as if she believed him, Maureen finished the last of her stew and thumped the bowl down.

"And the best part is that they have come right back to their own country. We know the last place they were is mere days from here. We are going to catch them this time. They won't disappear again, they won't see us coming in time to run this time." That she said with true certainty. And Arkin smiled as if he believed her.

 

It was another few days of endless driving, canned stew, eggs and fast food late at night before their next lead came. When they found a story on the computer, deep in another state a priest had been murdered in his own church. Not much detail, very hushed and they smelled the rot.

Arkin mapped it out and off they went towards another crumb knowing they will find Hank and Billy not far from the latest corpse trail.   


	7. A Special Night

They put the widow to bed together, changing the elderly woman's clothing and diaper without a word. The woman mostly slept through it but when she would mutter something, both would give assuring words.

Sarah's actions were calm and her smile in place but Billy was warmed at the look of suppressed panic in her eyes. Those huge eyes looked hunted and cornered, darting about to see any escape route.

As soon as the widow was settled, Billy led Sarah out of the room with his arm around her shoulder. He could feel the trembling and tensing of her body at his touch and he smiled at her. "Now, I did promise us a very special night, didn't I?" It was in Sarah's eyes, all over her face that she thought he would kill her or torture her in the basement.

This made Billy laugh with merry mirth and his eyes twinkled.

"You look like you might bolt any second, like a little rabbit. Are you going to try and run from me like little startled prey, Sarah?" Shaking her head, Sarah stammered out, "I won't bolt. I want to. But I won't. I don't want to die." Billy stroked Sarah's thick hair then sniffed it deeply, rubbing his face in it. She tried to stifle a whimper and a shudder, this only encouraged Billy to press against her a little more.

 

Sarah jumped and shrieked a little when Billy suddenly lifted her up and ran downstairs fast, giggling. She clung to his shoulder and tried not to shake herself to death. He ran so fast, Sarah was positive he would fall and they would both break their necks upon the marble floor below. With a wild grace Billy ran down the stairs and right out the door to the garage.

He threw her into a car that he had just brought here about a week ago. It has been covered and never left the garage, it was clearly a stolen car. Billy shoved her into the passenger side and put her seat belt on her. When it clicked shut, Billy gave Sarah a kiss on the forehead. "Stay right there, wife." He slammed her door shut and ran to get into the driver's side. Billy started the engine and used the little remote to open the garage door.

As they headed away, Billy started to speak.

"I really wanted to make tonight special. I have been thinking about it ever since Hank told me about you and that we would marry. Hank really wants the money, I really want the house for a project and I really want to keep you too. Alive, I mean. I want you to be my pet. My own pet, something I have always wanted. My parents never let me have pets as a kid. With the Collector...with him at first I was the pet. Once I was trained enough I was allowed to share Hank and the others but they weren't really my pets. Hank is my assistant and friend but he isn't a pet anymore for anyone. I have had pets to play with since I became free but none that I could keep very long. I could keep you but I need you to be the right pet. A pet that Hank can believe is truly loyal and broken to me, to us, to our will. I hope you will be that pet, Sarah. I really don't want to kill you."

Billy giggled and drove faster at the girl's pale shocked face.

"Hank said while we are at this large estate that I can have a few pets at a time, to train, to play with. But he probably won't let me take most or any of them when we leave. One, he would let me take without getting all worried. The right pet and I am already married to you, I already have you. You just have to be tamed and trained properly, you have to be scared enough and learn your place."

 

Sarah's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head and Billy giggled.

He watched as Sarah tried to keep her composure and think of how to phrase her words. "I...I want to live, Billy. I don't understand what you mean by being a pet. I am scared, Billy and I don't understand what you want from me. I will do what you want, I just need you to explain it to me, please."

"See, that is exactly the problem, Sarah. It's hard to explain, really. It's easier to show you, at least for me. Hank is the talker and rule maker. I like examples. So tonight I want to show you what I really am. What Hank is. If you truly understand us, what we can do, you will see why you can never run or challenge. Once you see that, it will be easier for you to see what I want from you. You'll be ready to behave then. Once you've seen it. I thought to go see Hank and his priest first, let you peek inside but it might bring attention. So I arranged a little special treat of our own instead."

Billy thrust a scrap of paper at Sarah, who leaped a little before taking the paper with shaking fingers. It was the name and number of that waitress earlier at the restaurant. "I called her a bit ago, while you were using the bathroom. We are picking her up at the end of her shift. It was only her first day of work, no one really knows her as she just moved to the area. No family to speak of either."

 

Sarah moaned and Billy reached out to put a hand on her thigh, nearly encircling it. She stiffened a bit but otherwise didn't dare to move or even breathe. Billy grinned as he drove down another curvy road and squeezed her leg a little too tightly.

"You need to breathe, sweetheart. There you go, good girl. Now, let me tell you how this will work. You are going to use your excellent acting skills to help me bring our prey home. I have led the prey to believe that we are a very open couple that wish to share a night with her. We shall take her home and once we are inside the house, you no longer have to act."

Tears started to fall and Sarah nodded but whispered, "Please, I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't want to kill anyone." Billy pinched her cheek and let go of her now bruised leg, patting it before taking his hand away.

"You are so adorable. Look at you. What a fucked up set of morals you have. Don't worry, I don't want you to hurt or kill the nice waitress. I'm going to do that. You are going to help me bring her home and then you just have to watch. Now compose yourself because we are almost there. I am not sure if this will help you or not but if you mess up and my prey runs off, I'll bring you into the basement instead to console myself."  

 

 

Taking a deep breath deep down inside her screaming core, Sarah pulled out the acting survival skills she has lived on.

  "I will do my best. If she runs off it won't be because of me. It wouldn't be fair to stick me in your dungeon...if you maim or kill me so quickly after the wedding it's a real risk. And Hank hates risks, I know that. So much for keeping me as a pet then. I wouldn't even get a chance to try and that isn't very fair, Billy. I am a very good actress, you know that, it isn't possible that I would fail at this task."

Billy gave an actual laugh then instead of just a manic giggle and he snorted.

"See, this is why I really like you! So tough, such a little spitfire, even when you are at your most vulnerable and terrified! I love it, I really do love it! Such a clever and quick response. I love watching you bother Hank with the word fights...he still always wins in the end with you cringing or punished, but not until you've rattled and angered him so much! And I enjoy watching you try your little rebellions, always testing your limits over and over. Of course, this will help you change those things a bit. I think our special night will help you decide to never try running away ever. It might also show you why fighting or challenging is bad. And it will help you decide to choose only small rebellions. I want you to still be fun, you don't have to always be a cringing, crying kind of pet. Those are fun but I enjoy some spunk and you are just exactly perfect!"

 

Billy swung into the empty parking lot across from the restaurant and shut the engine off while they waited. The engine ticked and cooled and Billy leaned over Sarah. She tried not to cower or look scared but Billy smirked and ran a finger down her nose. "No acting yet. Listen, I like your spunk and little rebel streak, a little mischievous elf girl, its adorable. But I also love your fear, your shaking, I love being your monster, you are so lovely when you are scared. Just let me see it one last second before you need to start acting."

Sarah's eyes filled with tears she struggled to hold back and her voice was husky. "Please, you can see how scared I am. But if I truly show you I won't be able to pull myself together fast enough. Tears will fall and I can't get rid of the red eyes that fast, Billy." He gave a tiny pout then sighed, nodding. "I believe you. Okay, then. I'll let you calm down and get ready. I want a really good performance though. Make her believe we are going home to have a truly mind-blowing time."

An unwilling small laugh burst out of Sarah. "When you put it in that context, it sort of becomes the truth, Billy."

 

It was a risk and Hank would have been very upset over it. Billy didn't tell him for that very reason. If Sarah bolted or let the woman escape, it would be a terrible risk. But Sarah was going to obey him, he just knew it. She didn't want to be in the dungeon, she didn't want to die or be maimed. Above all else, Sarah wanted to survive. This had to happen, all of tonight had to happen so that Billy can start to really train and tame Sarah into his new pet.

It had to be extreme in order to prove to Hank that Sarah was the right pet to survive.

Billy was impressed at how well Sarah responded. Her acting was wonderful, she was warm and a bit flirtatious with the woman. Sarah laughed at every one of the lady's bawdy jokes and kept up light chatter. When the woman did nervously ask about Sarah's age, that she looked quite young, she handled it wonderfully. She exclaimed joyful flattery and lied with charm about being eighteen.

That is when Billy turned on his charm full force while Sarah took a break from the act. She closed her eyes and took some quick breaths as the woman in the backseat melted for Billy's voice. The waitress's name was Mary and she seemed to have a very relaxed approach to strangers and sex.

 

Without any reservations, Mary followed Billy and Sarah into the large home. She looked around and remarked how fancy and huge it was.

Sarah peeked up at Billy, wondering if she was to continue the act or not. Billy winked at Sarah as he strolled up behind Mary and spoke in a low melting honey tone.

"We have a very special night planned, Mary. And I have a very special room all made up for it. Even my new wife hasn't seen it yet, it's sort of a surprise for both my lovely ladies tonight. Won't you come see it?"

The pretty victim gave him a blushing smile that turned into a bit of a leer. "Sure. I'm up for anything. I love the sound of a special room though. Sounds mysterious and all kinds of kinky fun." Billy kissed the woman's hand then held it tightly. "Oh, it is a huge amount of kinky fun, trust me on that. Come, wife. Let's go play." He held out his other hand and Sarah took it. Squeezing her hand in a reassuring way, Billy began to lead both of them through the hallway and into the kitchen.

Mary looked confused as Billy unlocked and opened the basement door. "Oh, you mean like a bdsm dungeon setting? Uh, not sure about how far I want to go, hon. I mean, I have been spanked and I've handcuffed and slapped a lover who liked that sort of thing. But...I have never actually been in a real bdsm thing before. I have to be a dominant tonight then, I think. Just because, well, I did just meet you guys. I didn't know that's what you two meant, I wish you'd been a little more clear on that."

 

Billy started to giggle and Sarah found herself in tears, just fat tears rolling down her face. Mary looked indignant, alarmed and confused all at once and Sarah wanted to shake her. Tell her to run, to fight, to never be so stupid as to walk right into such a trap then dare to be angry over it. Sarah cried and Mary stared at her then at the giggling Billy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two? I changed my mind, I'm calling a cab. Girl, I don't know what's wrong with you but...do you want to leave? Come with me, we can talk. It's not right you crying like that on your wedding night and him giggling like a nutcase. You don't need a dungeon adventure, buddy. I don't know what you need. I'm leaving. Want to come with me, Sarah?"

With another giggle, Billy looked merrily at Sarah. "What do you say, wife? Are you planning to leave with Mary?" He moved slowly around the two women, a predator stalking his prey and Sarah flinched at it. "No. I'm not leaving you, Billy." Sarah lowered her eyes and remained perfectly still while Billy seemed to be in his animal mode.

Mary was looking less angry and more scared as she tried to get past him and couldn't. Backing up as Billy circled them closer now, his voice became less charming and more of a deadly manic hiss.

"I'm sorry, Mary. You are right, we should have been more honest and up front with you. Let me fix that. See, I want to assault, defile, mutilate and murder you while my new wife watches. I want her to see why being a pet is so much better than being my prey. I need you to be my example, Mary. Is that honest enough?"

 

It was cute how Sarah shut her eyes and froze in place when Mary freaked out. Billy put the woman in a choke hold before her screaming woke up the widow and he dragged her to the now open basement door. "Sarah, dearest wife of mine, are you coming with us?" Sarah jerked at the shrill trilling question and her eyes opened wide. "Yes, Billy. Sorry." Inching over, remembering the last time Sarah was in that hell hole, she had to will herself near the doorway.

"I know, sweetie. You spent some bad days down here yourself, didn't you? Toes broken, a toe lost. You were hurt and abused down here, held in chains for days in the dark, like some trapped little animal waiting to be tortured and killed. Maybe skinned alive. Do you remember all the things I did to you down there to make you scream and sob like a baby? Are you thinking of all those bad things, little Sarah?"

Billy loved to taunt his new pet and he was amused at how Sarah went between a flash of anger at his mocking and blank terror of memory. "Yes, I'm thinking of all of that. I'm very scared to go into the basement. I'm afraid you will hurt me or not let me back out."

Her honesty and her barely leashed hysteria at obeying him amused and warmed him all at once. "Good girl. I promise if you keep behaving so well for me tonight, there will be no pain or basement stays for you. When I leave the basement, you leave the basement."

 

Mary was slowly going limp in Billy's tight hold, her eyes starting to roll back in her head. Billy grinned at Sarah and tilted his head towards the yawning doorway. "Sweet girl, please turn on the light and head downstairs. Mary needs some help getting down all these steep steps, I'll have to carry her." Sarah let out a quick sob but nodded and with shaking hands, felt for the light. 

Once the lights flared up, Sarah began to go down the steps, relieved to hear Billy following her. "Did you really think I would trick you and leave you down here? Poor little scared wife, you wouldn't be bad enough for me to need to do that, would you?" Sarah wiped her eyes and stood timidly at the bottom of the steps, not daring to go any further alone.

"I'm sorry for being silly. I would never dare to be bad enough for you to do that, Billy. I promise."

Billy passed by Sarah and kissed her head fast, airily praising, "Good girl!"

He carried the struggling Mary past the first section of the basement into the dungeon room. Sarah was not far behind him, wringing her hands and trying to not get too close. "Come closer, sweetie! Let's show Mary what a special night we are going to have!"


	8. Crashing And Clawing The Whole Way

Sarah stepped delicately inside of the special room, the heart of the dungeon and tried not to shake or vomit. Just the sight of the plastic sheeted black walls and the sound of the plastic over the rug under her feet made her whimper.

The sight of the chains, the cuffs, it brought Sarah back to the feeling of wearing them.

_That dreadful weight and clank, the tight squeeze on her ankles and wrists, the terror of not being free to move about. She had felt trapped, so trapped and she could only scurry on her hands and knees like some caught wild animal. When they had left her down there in the dark, Sarah had screamed and thrown herself around as if crazed. Screeched and yanked, then curled up, sobbing._

_But the second the door would open, she would crouch, snarl and keep her chin up the best she could.  She was not going to beg for them, she wouldn't grovel, if Sarah was to die then it would be with the dignity of doing it a fighter. Sarah couldn't help sobbing and screaming when Billy hurt her with such slow glee._

_The only pleading she did was when Billy skinned her toe. She had fainted twice but each time woke to find that Billy had waited, patiently, happily. His voice was so pleasant and that manic giggle was a constant as the pain flared so brilliantly._

_Finally, Sarah couldn't take it and begged Billy to just cut the damned toe off. She said the word please five times and he smiled at her. To her ultimate horror, Billy kissed her and said, "You are begging me to cut it off? Please sounds like you might be willing to pay attention. One sec. Be right back, Sarah."_

_He ran upstairs, leaving her to sob and flail in her chains while her toe felt as if it were encased in lava that froze as it burned. A small eternity or two passed before Billy reappeared with Hank following on his crutches. Hank had leaned close to the sobbing girl and his eyes were so intense that Sarah had to look away._

_"Billy told me that you were starting to become reasonable. That you wished for the toe to be cut off, that you said please. That's very good, I'm glad to hear that. Now, I am going to explain carefully what we expect of you for the next few weeks. Once I am sure that you understand and want to obey us, Billy will cut off your toe."_

Billy's voice cut through Sarah's memories and she shuddered, snapping to attention.

"Sorry, please, this place freaks me out. What did you say, Billy?"

His face was turning a bit peevish and she knew to tread very carefully. "I'm sorry that I'm not entertaining enough to hold your attention on our wedding night, wife. I will strive to give you a very good show with our friend. If that doesn't work, I can make it much more personal. Do you remember how personal we became down here, Sarah?"

Sarah twitched and hitched a breath as she felt waves of memory splash over her. How does she explain to Billy how hard the memories are hitting her? That she cannot help her reactions? Then a tremendous moment of anger, of bitter pain that refuses to just take it and lay down, crashed and her mouth sprung open.

"I cannot help my freezing, I can't stop feeling, remembering! Don't you have that when you see something about the Collector? I used to scream at night in my sleep about Ed and now I do it about the things that happened to me down here! I am not the only one in the house that screams at night in their dreams! Please Billy, please have mercy and understand how scared this makes me! I remember everything and I am cowed, okay? Please, just be patient with me, I'm going to do what you tell me. But unless you have a therapist on hand or some great drugs, I don't think I am going to be able to help my reactions."

Billy's mouth had dropped open and for a second he looked as if he might fling the prey aside and go for Sarah. Then he started to give that deeper more natural sounding laugh and Sarah stopped holding her breath.

"Fucking adorable. You have a good point, sweetie. Okay, but really try to pay attention to me soon. I am going to give you a minute to look around, whimper and freeze. You have until I get Mary all set up and wide awake, ready to play."

 

Sarah didn't wish to delve into her memories anymore than she wished to watch Billy torture Mary. Her mind gave her no choice as she caught a glimpse the gleaming hook hanging low, just idly swinging.

_Her wrists had been manacled high into the air, the chain connecting them was hooked over the damned thing so Sarah was barely able to touch the ground. The feeling of Billy's blade as it had played on her skin, cutting into her if she didn't obey his every command fast enough. His damned giggle, the unnerving way he became so light and joyful, those mad eyes that held nothing Sarah could relate to._

_He was like a child that was very bitter and his happiness was the madness of that shattered boy. The blade toyed upon her nipples and Billy would ask, "Which would you rather have, my blade cut them or my teeth on them? Pick one." Sarah was dumb enough to have chosen Billy's teeth and she thought he would bite them off._

_When Billy glided his blade down between her legs, Sarah began to sob wildly. She didn't want to be cut by his knife in such a delicate area but the thought of those ravaging teeth biting down there was too much too bear. To her actual extreme shameful relief, Billy offered a different choice. "Do you want to feel the blade or would you rather I just rape you?"_

_Sarah felt true miserable helplessness and revulsion as she had whispered her answer. Billy had giggled and tossed the blade over his shoulder as he told Sarah she made a very good choice._

_Sarah tried to just relax and tell herself she survived Ed's taking her body, Billy won't be any different. But she was very wrong on that._

_Ed didn't care how Sarah felt or acted as long as she just did as he told her. He rutted over her without ever caring if she shut her eyes, stared at the ceiling or watched a television show over his shoulder. If it hurt and Sarah cried or screamed, Ed didn't care, if Sarah just laid limp like a doll, he didn't care. He just wanted to use her body or her mouth and be done with it._

_When Sarah begrudgingly slept with the nurse, it wasn't fun but she pretended it was. The man didn't seem to care and since it didn't hurt this time around, Sarah didn't care about it much either._

_Billy cared, he cared a great deal. He enjoyed every emotion that appeared on Sarah's face, he fed on her tears and got more excited when she would hurt. Wrapping her legs around him, Billy used her own blood to lubricate himself before thrusting into her. No warm up, no fingers to widen her first, not even edging his way in. No, the sadistic asshole just rammed in as if he were stabbing her with himself instead of the damned knife._

_Sarah screamed and Billy made sure to give her reason to keep screaming. Sobbing and cursing at him, Sarah had no choice but to endure the most savage rape that Ed couldn't have had the stamina or strength for. Billy found ways to make Sarah positive that he has damaged her inside. She was near to begging when Billy finally sunk his sharp teeth deep into her breast as he shuddered to a halt. If she thought it was the end of it, Sarah was so very wrong._

_Billy had cleaned himself up, whistling a jaunty tune, then he hosed her down, cleaning the streaks of blood off her thighs. He pulled her down from the hook and lay her on a cold steel table. Sarah sobbed when Billy had manacled her wrists and ankles to the sides of the surgical steel freezing table._

_Hank had shown next and Sarah was struggling when she heard him say he would examine her and repair any tears. Billy had to help Hank put her legs in the stirrups after unchaining her ankles. She managed to pull her feet away a few times before they were forced into the stirrups and the chains were reattached on her ankles._

_Now her legs were spread far apart and Sarah's ankles were tethered tight in the damned stirrups. She thought chained to a wall was helpless, Billy raping her made her feel small and ashamed, this was even worse. Why was there always a worse? Sarah was exposed, vulnerable and defenseless._

_Hank was merciful enough to use Novocaine before he stitched up two small inner tears. By then Sarah was laying still, tears just streaming while Billy watched with gleaming eyes. As soon as he was finished, Hank left and Billy released Sarah from the table. Slowly, she inched her way to the floor and tried to stand, carefully inching away from Billy._

_Sarah got only a foot away, not even able to walk fast yet before Billy launched at her, giggling madly. He told her he was ready for her again and Sarah panicked, trying to claw him off her. "No, please! I just got stitched up, you'll rip them apart and I'll maybe bleed to death!" Billy had chuckled and hugged her flailing form tightly as he whispered in her ear._

_"So dramatic! You wouldn't bleed to death from it, I can assure you of that. It takes way much more to kill you that way. But to be fair, you are right. Why rip those stitches open and ruin poor Hank's hard work? I'll use another hole instead."_

_He had forced her to her hands and knees, Sarah tried to crawl away and Billy simply laughed, pulling her back. Then he put a hand around her neck and started to choke her out. Once Sarah was on the verge of going limp and the world was starting to lose its colors, Billy forced himself into her. He covered her back, dominated her every space, painfully taking over every shameful inside space in her, taking even her very air for his own._

_It was intolerable, it was enough for her to beg if she could have breathed enough. Once Billy knew Sarah was hurting and unable to try and get away, he let go of her throat. Sarah coughed, sputtered and finally dragged a breath in. Just to scream it out in agony as Billy bit into the back of her neck, curled his fingers painfully into her hips and took her like a rutting beast._

_Sarah never did beg, she was too busy trying to breathe and scream._

_When it was over, the same terrible cold table, Hank's cruel, sharp eyes and an even more shameful place to display and have stitched. This time due to Sarah's inability to do more than shudder, sob and babble incoherently, Hank gave her more than just the Novocaine. Two pills thrust into her mouth that dissolved with a sickly sweet taste and Sarah floated away._

_Billy had put Sarah on a rubber mat to recuperate and reattached her chains to the wall. She would have enough leeway in the chains to sit, kneel, crouch or lay down. He had sat next to her and put her head in his lap, stroking her hair as she cried and floated._

 

_As soon as Sarah came back to herself, he let her sip up and drink a little bit of water. Then he put her head back into his lap, this time facing his now open jeans. Sarah cried but Billy put his blade against the corner of her eye._

_"It's a mercy, if you think about it, sweetheart. I could just use a warm wet tight place I've already been tonight. Now, if I feel any of your teeth, you are going to feel my blade popping out your eye. You would look like a cute little spunky pirate with an eye patch."_

_She used her mouth and was very careful to never let a single tooth near his skin. Afterwards, Sarah cried and vomited into a steel bucket that was left for her to use as a toilet. At least her mouth and throat didn't need any medical assistance and her eye was still in it's socket._

_Sarah had no clue how long she was down there, it was a timeless void with a merciless light or sudden suffocating total darkness._

_But each time Billy came to see her it was a toss up as to what would happen. He might torture her with heated metal or a lit cigarette dancing just brushing against her shivering flesh. Another time Billy will force her into a degrading position and rape her until she screamed herself hoarse._

_It ended the day that Hank decreed Sarah was ready to come upstairs and obey._

_Even when she would rebel, Billy was never that extreme towards her again. It was Hank that broke her toes one by one for trying to escape. Billy likes to startle and scare her, push her into a temper sometimes. He has caused her small injuries and has come to her bedroom a few times but he doesn't make her bleed or scream. Only in this terrible place and-_

 

"Sarah, dear, it's time for you to pay attention to your present and not your past."

 

 


	9. Lessons Learned

Hank never minded being the one to clean up.

Not since he met the Collector.

He learned that the one cleaning, the one assisting, is the one least hurt, least suspect and most likely to survive. Hank never even minded being the one to always surrender, grovel or demean himself.

Not since the Collector.

It was a lesson that has served him well. It was one of the things that his sadist master left Hank with that was a _good_ lesson.

In fact, Hank finds the one lesson least useful was the one never to run. It was useless as it clearly didn't fucking work. Crippling Hank only forced him to be more determined to escape. All crippling Hank did was teach him to be more careful in his plans.

Hank doesn't have nightmares nearly as much as Billy does. He has come to terms with all of it, really. He learned the very hard way, but he did learn things and that was always good.

Hank believes they each taught him things. The Collector most of all, but Arkin, Molly, Billy, Lee and even that poor thing Maureen, he learned things from all of them. They all had a hand one way or another in his pitfalls and ultimate survival. Unlike Billy, Hank bears no particular ill will to any of the others. He simply doesn't care or want to care. Every now and then, Hank checks on their whereabouts.

 

He knew that Arkin would come after them if he could. Hank doesn't think the other two would ever try. Lee had learned a very harsh lesson on tracking serial killers and Maureen had only been some timid teenage girl. But Arkin was obsessed with killing the Collector and he was quick enough to add Billy to that list. Hank remembers how Billy and Arkin hated each other after the Collector made the boy his loyal creature. They tried to kill each other and would have if the Collector hadn't intervened.

Hank doesn't think Arkin would have changed his nature anymore than he and Billy can. They can all only change as far as the scars can let them. He was aware when Arkin started to track them. Billy giggled and wanted to challenge the man. Hank nearly killed himself not to scream at Billy and beat the little crazed fucker to the ground. It took true effort for Hank to explain to Billy that Arkin was too dangerous for such a thing. That they had to change their patterns, that Arkin is following them across a whole foreign country!

Once they changed their patterns after a period of no killing whatsoever, Arkin lost them. Hank had breathed a sigh of relief to hear back from the sleaziest private detectives he hired that Akin had gone back to America. They wandered for at least another year before heading back to the states. Hank had made sure to pinpoint where Arkin, Lee and Maureen were living to stay as far away as possible. So far, Hank has seen nor heard anything different.

 

Tonight Hank would do his usual check up upon them. They had chosen a few marks with experience in what was needed of them that Billy and Hank could force into compliance. Billy and Hank have made ties with a few folks during their travels, they had no real choice. It was easier to use others rather than risk leaving Arkin a way to trace them electronically.

Hank's latest reports were sent through an encrypted file and he usually would have read them by now. Except it was Billy's wedding night and Hank's rare killing chance. Once Hank was home, bathed and in his pajamas, he would open the file. He expected nothing alarming but it was always good to check.

Because Hank doesn't mind clean up and he is careful of Arkin, he must destroy his own lovely artwork. It's a pity because Hank never gets to have his work admired by anyone other than himself and his victim. His victims rarely appreciate it and are usually long dead before he can show them the finished product anyway. Hank gave everything one last quick loving glance.

The Collector would have enjoyed it and that made Hank feel ready to destroy it.

 

Before Hank set to work cleaning he had to visit the truck for one last thing.

A shot of morphine to get his legs to stop aching. Aching badly enough for tears to pour down Hank's sweat drenched face. His body still needs painkillers to function but on the few times when Hank overexerts, such as when he kills, Hank needs the morphine in order to clean up. Moaning, Hank waits through the first rush of warmth, tightness and then he relaxes slightly.

The pain is still there but distant enough that Hank can do what needs to be done. Later he will take muscle relaxants, ice packs tied to his legs and spend a few days only using his chair. It was worth it to make sure things were done properly.

Hank did not mind the clean up but he did mind having to always destroy his art.

Hank did not mind the lessons he has learned but he is bitterly angry that he was forced to live without feet, with aching nearly useless legs.

And though Hank personally felt no ill will to Arkin, he is not going to ever forget that he is as much a predator as Hank and Billy are. 

 

Later Hank went home and bathed while he heard fire engines in the distance heading for the brightly burning church. He turned up the radio on the bathroom counter and hummed along to Hotel California. It was very late when he returned but Hank wasn't surprised to see that Billy was in the basement. Billy has spent time, energy and money on that dungeon since the very day they moved in. Hank only went halfway down the steps and didn't call out, just listened briefly.

Hank was a little irritated and annoyed that it wasn't only Sarah that Billy had down there. He heard the other voice, someone that Billy called Mary, screaming for help, for mercy. Hank could hear Sarah sobbing and finally begging and pleading for something. The last time she did that or rather the only time she ever begged was for her flayed toe to be cut off. Now the girl was begging for Billy to please just kill this woman and this of course would only make Billy do the opposite. 

Sighing, Hank decided it could wait until morning for talking to Billy. He wondered if Billy was impulsive enough to have taken Sarah with him on the hunt for a girl? Hank was afraid he already knew the answer. He will have to really keep an eye on Sarah, this might only convince her that she needs to run, fight or devise a plan of attack. Hank already regretted allowing this stupid act of allowing Billy to keep Sarah, to let him use this house as way to have other captives at the same time.

Hank had done it for one main reason, in spite of the risks involved.

Appeasing Billy. The spoiled brat was also a very broken child in a handsome man's body. Hank alone understood this and empathized deeply with his companion. Billy had to work this out of his system, like everything else. He has to bring home a few victims, play, test them out and then kill them. By killing all of them at the end, by treating them differently than the Collector treated Billy, this might help Billy feel better.

Then they can move on and Billy won't want to collect anymore. He can be happy to just keep Sarah on their travels or Billy can get done with her and kill her.

 

In spite of how drowsy Hank was, he checked the reports before laying down to sleep. With a jolt, he read that Lee had died. Arkin has disappeared and the bastard has bought a used trailer home a few months ago. Fuck. Then Hank narrowed his eyes upon seeing the latest information on Maureen. The girl still uses her parents home address for mail but has also disappeared. According to the tracer, Maureen quit school awhile back, took up weaponry classes, took up self defense classes.

It can't be coincidence that one day after Lee's funeral services that both Arkin and Maureen have disappeared. Could that timid girl he recalled really be with Arkin? Has the scarred old dog picked up their scent again and is bringing the girl on the hunt? Hank cursed and slammed his laptop shut.


	10. Damned If You Do, Dead If You Don't

_Sarah never saw her poisoning as torture, only justice and a means to an end._

_If Ed or the widow moaned, vomited or shit themselves, she cleaned it and soothed them. She cared for them through their deliberate illness as if an angel of mercy, they were comforted through it. Sarah never denied the medications given by doctors for pain and comfort._

_And when it got bad near the very end for Ed, Sarah had no real caring. All she thought about was how she cried, begged and screamed when he raped her. Had his own fucking butler tie her to a bed, so let him cry for his mother, writhing in his sweat stained bed. Ed let his own damned maid whip Sarah until her back wept blood so let him arch in agony._

_The bastard was an old pedophile that bought a teenage virgin for his wife, to pretend she was some domesticated wife/child for his fantasies. So it wasn't a problem for Sarah to let him die in fear and pain. In fact, at the very end, they were alone in the house._

_Sarah had leaned over the gasping man and told him the truth. Told him she framed the maid, killed Edgar and framed those men for it. She gleefully informed Ed she was poisoning him, stealing his fortune and leaving to make a good life. Spitting into his face, tears of pain and rage pouring down her face, Sarah hissed that he was a sick fucker that deserved to die for what he did to her. Sarah felt no remorse or regret for it._

_With the widow, Sarah took the same approach of offering comfort and the medications to help her sleep and avoid pain. Sarah only thought of that poor girl who died thinking of how she was molested and this aunt allowed it. And of course, the money, that damned inheritance that has proven to be cursed beyond belief._

_But not once did Sarah ever believe she was torturing. She didn't castrate Ed, she didn't rip the widow's nails out or anything. Sarah wasn't built for such cruelties._

Billy likes torture, he really likes it and this is a kink that Sarah does not wish to be a part of. She doesn't even want to watch it, never mind be a part of it. Sarah has been tortured down here by Billy and has nothing but nightmares from it. Billy of course, not only wanted Sarah to observe it but he forced her to participate.

At first Billy was content to begin with Sarah standing close by observing. He played with Mary, taunting her, feeding on her fear and pleading. Sarah watched as he removed the woman's clothing with his favorite blade. She didn't avert her eyes until he stopped dancing his blade all over the woman's squirming flesh and began to let blood flow.

The woman was held up by chains, thick black cold metal that kept her spread eagle in the middle of the terrible room. Her arms and legs were so far stretched that her muscles were defined and trembling. Cuffs on her wrists and ankles were so tight that blood already trickled from Mary's useless struggles. When Billy finally stopped his teasing and the blade slid into the woman's breast like butter, Sarah had to look away. 

 

Billy let out one of his giggles and spoke in a very chipper and light voice.

"Poor little doves in distress! For shame! Mary, dear, you have excellent reason to be screaming and shutting your eyes. After all, you have never had a nipple flayed off before, have you? Of course not! So your reactions are utterly normal and expected. Pleasing to me, in fact! What isn't pleasing to me is Sarah's reaction. I mean, wifey, you have felt my flaying blade, it isn't new to you. So I don't understand why you aren't watching. I asked you to watch me. I'm going to have to remove one of Mary's eyelids next. And if you look away anymore, I'll take her other eye lid too."

"I'm sorry, Billy. Very sorry, please don't take her eyelid! I won't look away again.

Sarah tried to plead but it was useless.

Billy left his gory work to approach his new wife and Sarah tried very hard to stay still. Blood slick on his hands, moving like a feral creature, Billy pressed himself up against her. Sarah inched backwards and hit the plastic sheeting against the wall. Shuddering, she went still and looked up timidly at Billy. He smiled at her and then caressed her cheek with his hand. She felt Mary's blood smear onto her face and whimpered, swallowing back bile.

"Sweet Sarah. Precious new wife, I thought you wanted to please me? Didn't you promise to obey me and accept me as your husband and master? Don't you want to be my pet instead of my prey? Hmmm? Sweet little girl, you were a naughty girl to look away. Now Mary has to lose her eyelid. If you try to argue about this with me, if you don't accept the punishment, how will you ever learn? Don't you want to learn how to make me happy? To be a good girl and a live girl?"

Sarah felt full of helpless frustration, rage and terror. It was useless and she lowered her eyes and spoke as respectfully and calmly as she could. "I'm very sorry, Billy. You are right, always and I should listen to you better. It's my fault that Mary is losing her eyelid and I feel very guilty and ashamed. I won't look away and I would never argue with you. I just want to please you, I'm sorry that I messed up. I want to be a good girl, a live girl."

 

She wanted to run away, she wanted to curl into a ball and sleep, Sarah wanted to kill Billy and Hank. Instead, Sarah stood still with Mary's blood on her face. Sarah cried as Billy finished removing Mary's nipple then moved on to her eyelid. Mary kept whipping her head about and screaming, begging for mercy. The shot of adrenaline that Billy gave her only made the pain and panic worse for the poor woman.

Billy unchained the freaked out injured victim and carried her to the steel table that Sarah dreaded even looking at. But Sarah obeyed, she looked, she watched and moved closer when told to. Grinning, Billy enjoyed the struggle and fight Mary put up before he got her onto the table and into the restraints. He started to hum as he set up the tools he wanted. Gesturing for Sarah to come closer, Billy started to strap the woman's forehead tightly against the table.

"Lovely bride! Give your loving and devoted new husband a hand, would you?"

Sarah wanted to scream but instead she nodded. With trembling hands, Sarah started to hand Billy the different medical tools he asked her for. She stood there, holding a damned tray full of horrific tools while Billy very slowly took off Mary's eyelid. The woman started to faint twice and each time, Billy stopped and used smelling salts. When Billy was done and put the eyelid into the tray, Sarah lurched. She dropped the tray and it clattered loudly as Sarah vomited into the steel bucket nearby.

Bloody but gentle hands pulled back her hair and Billy cooed to her, his breath against her neck.

"Poor thing, I am sorry, sweetheart. It's our wedding night and like most husbands, I got overexcited. I forgot when it comes to torture, you are a true virgin. Very different than poisoning old folks, isn't it? Much more wet work and way more exhilarating, I think. I am going to be patient and understanding about it. Try very hard to get over your revulsion towards it, dear. I am not going to be one of those husbands you can change. I don't have a steady job with golf on the weekends, love. You have to accept me for what I am, dear wifey. And you will accept what I want you to be."

 

Billy gave Sarah a few sips of water and rubbed her back while she dry heaved. He whispered reassurances that were making her only shiver worse.

"It's fine, get it all out, love. Mary can wait for us, she can wait as long as it takes. I am being so nice to you because I really want to keep you. I can see how hard you are trying, how much this hurts you, love. But you know how it goes, the first time always hurts a little, right? Breathe, there you go, good girl. I know how much you want me to be happy, I can tell you feel my needs. Go on, take all the time you need, little wife."  

Sarah responded the best way she could. Allowing herself to lean back against the dangerous predator, she spoke soft and with a tremor in her voice. "Forgive me. I can try harder. My stomach feels better, thank you for being patient with me." This seemed to please him as she received a kiss on her forehead and then the madman skipped happily over to Mary. The poor woman moaned, her eyes rolling wildly at the sight of the bouncing man.

Sarah nearly went for the bucket again when the exposed reddened orb moved nightmarishly. She steeled herself and stood back up, moving a bit closer. Putting her hands folded to hide the tremors, she waited. Billy gave her a quick round of applause before announcing it was time for a different game. It was a choice game except every choice was bad. And as it went on, the choices became worse and worse.

 

Billy made Sarah make a choice each time, no matter how awful the decisions were to make. It made Sarah fully part of this gory, shameful horror show, of the destruction of this person, this human, this woman. And slowly it did break her down. Billy was relentless and so merry, like a child at a birthday party with too many presents. Sarah tried, she truly did and each choice was one more step into a haunting guilt.

"Shall I use use pliers or a heated brand?" "Should I remove both big toes or just a few fingers?" "Darling, do you think I should remove her lips or just her teeth?" "Sarah, should I put Mary's legs in the stirrups and heat up the speculum, play around a little...or chain her back up for something else?"

Before Billy chained Mary back up as Sarah had choked out a sobbed response, he decided to have a little fun. Climbing upon the metal table, Billy knelt on Mary and forced his hard flesh into her toothless, bloody mouth. Sarah was positive that between the blood and the angle, Billy would kill the woman this way, she would surely suffocate and die. Sarah felt that would be a great mercy, a great relief.

To Sarah's horror, Billy was savage and yet he knew how to hurt someone without killing them. Mary gagged, strangled, her body twitched in the restraints and that orb rolled, glistening, so red, glaring. It seemed to stare right at Sarah, accusingly, achingly and she sobbed hard, clutching herself like a scared child. Billy rammed deep into the woman's throat, but would yank out just in time. Finally he thrust hard, so hard the poor woman made a dreadful sound that made Sarah clamp her hands over her ears.

Billy shuddered and moaned as he spilled his seed down Mary's spoiled throat. Sarah made sure to put her hands down from her ears before he finished. He pulled out of the woman's mouth, his now soft flesh slick with saliva and blood.

 

The choices spiraled down worse and worse, it became a sweet disgusting relief when Mary was unable to speak clear words any longer. Every time Mary begged Sarah or looked at her, it just made Sarah shatter a little more. She was digging her own nails into her arms, Sarah bit through her own lip and yanked some hair out of her head to keep behaving. To please her demented husband, to keep alive and each choice stabbed into her mind, splintering.

And then Sarah broke down. It was too much, she could take no more.

The woman was without fingers, toes, a nose, one ear, countless injuries upon her skin. So many pieces without skin anymore, pulsing red and blue that Sarah should never see. Gleams of bone here and there, joints trying to work. At one point Sarah chose to release Mary from the chains as a choice. Billy didn't mention that he would force the woman into wildly scurrying about the room as he swung a bat at her. He had broken several bones while both Mary and Sarah screamed.

When Billy offered the choice of Mary being sodomized with the bat or getting raped vaginally by his longest dagger, Sarah broke.

"Please, no more, stop, please, stop! Can't we just kill her now? I can't do this anymore, I can't, please, just kill her!"

 

A new gleam came into Billy's eyes and he giggled, tilting his head.

"You know, it's more pleasing if you beg on your knees, wife."

Sarah swallowed down her bile and dropped to her knees, clasping her hands, looking at him with large pleading eyes. Her voice was submissive, it was jagged, clogged with tears. "Please, Billy, please kill her?"

Billy smiled and in a sweetly dangerous voice he spoke.

"You know, I am pleased at how you will say you are my wife. And you say you want to be a good girl for me. I really want to hear that you wish to be my pet. In fact, I think I want to hear you say that you are my pet. And I want you to not just say it, but believe it. Do you think you can do that, Sarah?"

A small whimper escaped throat but she nodded and forced the words out, hating them, trying to fight them while accepting them.

"I am your pet."

Billy giggled and tossed his curls, then wagged a finger at her. 

"That was a very good try, sweetie! But you don't want to believe it and so you won't. Stubborn little thing, aren't you? So adorable. Well, let's keep going and I'll let you try again later."

 

It didn't take much longer by Billy's standards. But by Sarah's, it was an eternity before she fell to her knees of her own accord, sobbing, pleading. Her voice went from a hoarse moan to a pitiful cry. "Please, enough! Please, I am your wife, your good girl and your pet! I want to be your pet, I am your pet! Please, end it!"

"Good girl! I knew you could do it! Show me truly, crawl to me like a real pet would."

Sarah sobbed tears that dried and gave up long ago. She crawled to Billy and put her head low, her body low and like an animal she shivered, cowered. Billy praised her and soothingly rubbed his gore covered hands through her hair.

"I am so proud of you! So pleased, wife, what a wonderful wedding gift! Now I will give you one. You may go kill the woman, end her suffering. Go on pet, give mercy to my prey."

Sarah screamed as she slit the woman's throat and hugged the dying gruesome woman, begging forgiveness the whole time. Billy giggled at this and finally pulled her away, hugging her tightly.

"Hush, its over. All over, she is gone and no longer in pain. You saved her, pet. Aren't you happy? I'm happy, I think we had a really bonding moment tonight."

Sarah sobbed into Billy's embrace and hated every second of his comforting voice.

"Don't worry that you murdered my victim, that you helped me decide how to torture her. I would always protect my little wifey and pet. I know you are grateful for that."


	11. Shining Sun And Powder Sugar

Sarah ached in the early morning sunlight. She resented that the day was sunny, cheery, that the morning dared to come at all. The day wasn't coming for Mary. Billy was as cheerful as the morning, he acted as if they were truly loving newlyweds. The smile she wore nearly cracked her face in half and her voice was strained but Sarah acted the way he seemed to want her to.

He enjoyed her cringing, struggling for composure and Billy kept hugging her, kissing at her neck. Sarah was terrified he might bite through her throat but he didn't. Like the night before when they finally came to the bedroom, he bit hard enough to bruise, scar and hurt but never enough to maim her. But the threat, the taunt of it was always present and Billy's eyes glowed with such suppressed need.

 Billy brought her into the shower with him, he washed her personally and instructed her how to wash him. They dried each other and then Billy pushed Sarah to sit on the bed naked. He dressed himself and then as if she were a doll, he put lotion on her skin, brushed out her hair, styled it then dressed her in clothing he chose. With a charming smile, Billy put some make up on her then had her study herself in the mirror.

"This is how I like you to look. I'll help you with it until you've learned what I want." Sarah thought she looked like a first year high school student and shivered. She wondered which of Billy's former victims she was role playing. Billy tilted his head and smirked at her image. "Very pretty. My little innocent sweet wife. No one would ever know what you helped me do last night by looking at you." Sarah dropped her eyes and muttered, "Should I go make breakfast, Billy?"

Nodding, he kissed the top of her head. "Yes. I want french toast and bacon today. Lots of cinnamon and powdered sugar, please. Make sure the coffee is ready first." Sarah smiled into the mirror at Billy. "Your coffee will be ready first always, it's what you like. I always want to make sure I do what you like." Billy giggled and gave her a hug before smacking her backside and releasing her.

"Good girl. Go ahead, I need to fix my hair. Hank is probably down there looking for his coffee already. Don't irritate him, just agree with whatever he says and get his caffeine."

Hank was in the kitchen when Sarah entered and she watched his eyes widen and then he snorted. "He dressed you like Maureen looked when he met her. Wonderful. You are late this morning so I started the coffee for you. My legs hurt so you can serve the coffee before cooking, if you don't mind." Sarah was always scared of Hank but his eyes seemed like they were already trying to dispose of her body. Shivering, Sarah rushed to get his coffee. "I'm sorry, Hank."

When she set his coffee before him there was a second that he seemed about to leap at her. She froze with the instincts of prey and waited to see if the predator would let her go or attack. His eyes bore through her and spoke very softly. "Go cook breakfast." Releasing her breath slowly, Sarah backed away then began to cook with shaking hands.

Hank spoke in a conversational tone as he sipped his coffee, his eyes watching Sarah's every move. "Maureen was a teenage girl that Billy wanted to make his first victim. He thought the Collector would allow it and was very wrong. I tried to warn Billy but he didn't listen to me. Our master kidnapped her for himself, made Billy watch her become his only female pet. Billy never did get over that and knowing the girl survived made it worse, I think."

Sarah said nothing but her entire body started to join the trembling as she put bacon into the skillet. She just listened and whisked eggs, trying not to react with anything but composed obedience. "Billy might be trying to turn you into what he wanted Maureen to be. Difference is, that girl was just some dumb, terrified little kid back then. She changed like we did, all survivors find that killer instinct or they don't survive. And you are a survivor, were a survivor before you met Billy. You already learned your killer instinct and I know you are a good little con artist. I have to worry since Billy seems incapable of it."

Billy came thumping down the stairs and Hank watched as Sarah rushed to get his coffee on the table. With a smile at Sarah, Billy sat down across from Hank and drank his coffee. "It smells really good, Sarah! Make sure to use lots of powdered sugar on that toast." Hank waited until the girl was busy cooking and Billy was halfway through his overly sweetened coffee.

"Billy, we have to talk. We have a problem. Lee died and both Arkin and Maureen have gone missing. From the last trails, Maureen had left school and therapy, started learning weaponry, began training to fight. She was last seen purchasing a trailer with Arkin. They are coming from us, we have to leave. We can take your girl if you really want to, but that is all. We can find another location for you to practice your other fantasies. But we have to leave."

Five minutes later, Sarah found herself crawling under the table as Billy went from charming newlywed to deadly tempered child. Billy had thrown the bacon and skillet at Hank who ducked just in time. The man was hit with hot oil and screamed, crawling fast for the sink. Billy grabbed everything on the counter one by one and threw it while screaming. Hank was covered in oil, powder sugar and egg shells as he climbed his way into the kitchen sink.

Sarah became a tiny ball under the table, as Hank tried to use the vegetable sprayer to get the burning oil off his shoulders. Billy was raging around the kitchen, kicking and punching everything, screeching in a high pitched whining tone at Hank.

"HOW DID THEY GET THAT FAR WITHOUT YOU ALREADY KNOWING IT, HANK? ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO FUCKING DO? MAUREEN IS COMING FOR ME WITH THAT BAD DOG? HUH? FUCKING BITCH DARES, SHE WANTS TO DARE CHALLENGE ME? SHE WAS LUCKY TO FUCKING SURVIVE AND IF SHE IS THAT STUPID, LET HER COME! THIS TIME SHE WON'T BE GETTING AWAY AND THIS TIME WE KILL THAT FUCKING ARKIN ONCE AND FOR ALL! I AM SICK OF RUNNING, HANK! I AM SICK OF NOT HAVING WHAT I WANT, WHAT I NEED, WHAT YOU PROMISED ME!" 

Hank slumped back down as Billy loomed over him, snarling in rage. "Billy, please, I wanted this to be the place for you, I did. But I-" Billy kicked Hank until the man curled up and moaned. "No! I am not leaving this place. No more running away. I am making my little kennel, we are making our final stand, our final war with Arkin will be here. And I am going to make a special little cage for Maureen in case we end up catching her alive."


	12. Cracked Mirrors

Arkin watched Maureen pace like a caged animal, panting, her fists tight, sweat beading on her forehead. He stayed sitting on the couch, relaxed, allowing her the space she needed. "I need to get out of here for a little bit, okay? I just need a break from the pictures, from the maps, from the computer, from the research and the fucking workouts, weapons practice. I just need to stop. I am hitting a bar, the first, worst one that I see."

"I understand that. Remember what I said though. Every time we are in public, we take a risk. Hank is very clever and Billy is paranoid. It won't take them long to figure out we are hunting them. If they don't already know. Those two sleazy detectives might not have been the only ones that Hank hired." Maureen gave a look of wild savage joy when Arkin mentioned the two slimy men they have killed. It didn't bother either of them to torture the men into answering their questions and it didn't bother them to put a bullet into their heads afterwards.      

Maureen knew the way they thought and felt was wrong. As wrong as what Billy and Hank do, at least in the eyes of the law. Fuck the law. How has the law ever truly helped her or any of them? By the time the FBI managed to get the Collector, it was too late. Too late for Hank and Billy to change, to be anything but what the killer made them into. Twice Arkin saved himself and others the best he could. It wasn't the law that saved any of them. No matter what the media says, it was the survivors who saved themselves. 

It was going to take ruthlessness to stop Hank and Billy from leaving more shattered bodies or captives to continue the cycle.

And those other things she has done, is about to go do, it was, well, practice. Yes, that is how she had explained it to herself and Arkin when he caught her at it. Practice for the day she finally was in front of Billy, standing over Hank. Arkin had not argued the point, he just helped her destroy the body of the rapist that Maureen had stalked and beat to death. A small habit of hers, the practice involved researching out men that were rapists, pedophiles or abusers in areas they would pass through.

Arkin never got involved except to be a look out, to help destroy the evidence and to get away fast. He never lectured her against what she did because of any moral or ethical crap. Arkin just warned her of the risks. Risks of being caught by the police, effectively ending her part in their hunts. The greater risk of making it easy for Hank and Billy to see them coming. Possibly making a trail for the killers to follow back to them. What if they decided not to wait but to come attack, just following the corpses? So Maureen would resist the urges for hunting as long as she could.

Tonight the urge was too overwhelming and Maureen needed it like a junkie needed drugs. Arkin looked at her with some concern. "The monster is winning tonight. It's okay, you need to be calmer to hunt though. I will go with you as soon as you stop sweating and breathe slower." Maureen nodded and tried to calm down. Leaning against the wall, she tried to distract herself.

"How come you don't have a fucking monster? What made you so special? Hank, Billy and me, we kill, we can't help it. Lee drowned his with drinking, it's the only reason he didn't. He told me so the last time I had spoken to him. So why don't you let your monster out? You only take pills for your head and body to function, not to escape. You drink as much as I do but we can go sober for months when we have to. So why? Where the hell is your monster? Out of all of us, you should most certainly be mind-fucked by a monster." 

Arkin laughed as if she said the funniest joke in the world. He toasted her with a beer but couldn't drink it without choking. Maureen practiced her breathing while Arkin had his laughing fit. "Oh, kiddo. Sweetheart." Shaking his head, letting his hair fly about his head, Arkin sipped his beer and leaned back on the couch. Drawling every word, his grin somehow grew more relaxed and yet more deadly all at once. "I don't have a monster, I am the monster. And this monster doesn't bother with small prey."

 

It ended the way it always did and Arkin didn't mind. The shattered body was disposed of while Maureen cried silent tears and stared at the blood on her fists. Once Arkin gets the girl back to the trailer, he will get out their medical kits. She will sit, silent and biddable while Arkin treats any injuries she sustains. In this case, it was two broken fingers and a shallow cut on her chest. He only speaks softly and when he has to. Once any injuries are dealt with, he gets out the bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He forces a shot down her throat and Maureen swallows it gratefully.

Arkin brings her to the shower and she allows him to undress her, to wash her. He never washes or touches any part of her that isn't sweating or bloody. He never attempts anything improper, silent and nurturing. Maureen moves like a living doll, she is washed, dried and put into her underwear, a long t shirt and bathrobe. It is her usual bedtime attire. Arkin slides her favorite fuzzy socks over her cold damp feet as she sits on her bed. He knows, she knows, what is going to happen next. Arkin can't change it, he can't alter Maureen anymore than Hank can truly alter Billy. Arkin always thinks this and always hates knowing the parallels are true.

As soon as she is dressed and Arkin starts to tuck her into the bed, she grabs onto his arms. Her eyes are dark, her pupils dilated, her breath faster and she is licking her lips, anticipating a meal. The monster was sated but the damaged girl was not and Arkin hated this but he was sure Hank hated it with Billy too. At least that was a pleasing thought. When Maureen had been first kidnapped, she had not yet been sexually experienced in any way. They taught her many things but not pleasure, that she taught herself and it was her one freeing secret.

Maureen knew how to masturbate and orgasm but having sex with anyone, male or female was too challenging. It was giving up control, it was vulnerable. Arkin was castrated, she watched it happen. He was still a man but one without threat and as she always did after a kill, she begged Arkin to pleasure her. The first time it happened Arkin tried to refuse her and she cried until he gave in. Arkin would suck and flick her nipples as she instructed him to do, he would use his fingers and tongue between her legs until she squealed.

To her credit, Maureen has always tried to find a way to return the favor. She read articles on how a castrated man might achieve pleasure. Maureen would try to massage, lick, kiss and finger his scars, other areas but to no avail. Arkin would just become frustrated and go drink until he passed out. He begged her to stop trying and just cuddle with him. She falls asleep in his arms tonight after he pleasures her and Maureen cuddles into his warm body. Arkin debates if he should go drink or just fall asleep here in her room. No, that sends mixed messages to sleep in each other's beds all night.

He extracts himself and begins to drink while laying upon his couch bed. Arkin drifts off halfway through his bottle and a talk show on the television before he is startled awake. It's a familiar sound, mostly heard on a night when Maureen has made a kill. With a heavy sigh and a smoker's cough, Arkin gets up, mindful of his drunk and aching body. Heading into Maureen's room, the sound of her pleading to the Collector and to Hank gets louder. Bending over her writhing body, he tries to softly speak, luring her to wakefulness. The girl wakes, cries for a moment while Arkin assures her she is safe then she will sleep again.

Arkin lays back on his couch and thinks of what he will do to Hank and Billy when he reaches them. That is the only time anything close to a sexual thrill goes through him anymore. It's not even truly a sexual feeling, it is way beyond something that civilized. It makes a smile on his face that would terrify any mental health worker. It is a smile he hopes that Billy and Hank see and cower to. A broken mirror that he uses for shaving sits upon his bed stand. One time while Arkin was thinking of torturing and killing Hank and Billy, he caught sight of himself in it. The jagged glass showed that smile back to him, shattered and manic.

It had sent him into a black terror then into the solid warm comforting reality that he was the monster now. That smile was his version of the Collector's mask. He loved his smile, it was horrific and he wanted to show it to his prey in the very worst way. One time, Maureen had come out for a glass of water while Arkin was wearing his smile and he saw how pale she went. He loved that it scared her, made her flee from him. Arkin stared at the ceiling, smiled and accepted his monster.


	13. Living In The Collector's World

Hank went into the kitchen, his crutches thumping hard on the floorboards. He had to get a shot of morphine in his room before making it downstairs for breakfast. Since Billy's damned tantrum a week ago, Hank had to contact the illegal doctor they use. Well, Hank isn't truly positive the man is an actual certified doctor, but he knows what he's doing and it's all that matters. Recommended by a favored tracer he uses, this discreet thin man with a foreign look and a broken accent that is hard to identify, comes by whenever needed. He never asks the wrong questions, is never surprised and remains silent about anything he might see.

Billy had ushered the doctor in and in spite of that fact that he caused the injuries, the younger man was truly, sweetly, concerned for Hank. The doctor fixed the minor sprain and gave something to quickly reduce the swelling in the bruised legs. He left Hank with several ice packs and even more bottles of morphine. After the doctor had left, Billy had begged Hank to forgive him for losing his temper so badly upon him. He kissed and hugged Hank and even cried a little. "I promise that I'll take care of groceries and everything for a bit, okay? You can rest all you want. Sarah can deal with the domestic stuff and I'll do all the rest! Okay? I'm so sorry. I am and I'll fix everything, you'll see."

As much as Hank feared Billy's statements and declarations, he was simply in too much pain to get out of bed.  For a week, he floated in and out of reality as he healed slowly. He remembers that Billy or Sarah would come with trays of food and drink for him. Hank recalls at a few different points hearing strange, maybe even alarming sounds. Screams, shouting, sounds of carpentry, perhaps, banging. But Hank would struggle to get up and simply fall back. It took a week before Hank was clear and his legs were well enough for one painkiller shot to let him stand and walk. So he was thumping hard, early to breakfast, Sarah would just have begun cooking. Hank could hear the sounds of her setting up the coffeemaker.

Hank thumped past Billy's bedroom and could here him still snoring, his alarm not waking him with cheerful pop music for another half hour or so. The sound of snoring doesn't change as Hank goes past loudly and he is grateful for that. He can't deal with Billy before a cup of coffee most days, today most of all. Hank noticed right away that his wheelchair was missing from his room, in the same corner it's always in. That meant Billy wanted to make it more difficult for Hank, because he was hiding something. Hank was quick to get up as soon as his legs would work enough. He stood at the top of the stairs and thought of trying to get down them. Changing his mind, Hank swallowed his pride and used the small ancient elevator the old lady had used.

When he reached the bottom, Hank looked about quickly as he headed for the kitchen. The foyer, hallway, living room, dining room and kitchen seemed normal enough at first glance. This only deepened Hank's worry as he thumped into the kitchen, following the lure of the scent of rich coffee. Sarah had the coffee brewed, the kitchen was clean except for the area the girl used for cooking. She was still setting her ingredients and needed utensils before cooking. Sarah jumped when Hank thumped into the room but just ran to the cabinet to grab a coffee mug for him. "Good morning, Hank. I'll get your coffee right away." Hank sat in his usual chair and observed the short pretty girl. She was dressed like a fantasy version of Maureen and her eyes were full of banked trauma.

Hank recognized that look as one he and Billy has worn. The girl has never been closer to that last psyche break as she is now. Hank knew that Billy was the reason he heard construction and screaming now, not a fevered dream. Sarah brought his coffee and set it down carefully, her eyes lowered, hunching a little, trying to show submission. This reminded Hank of how he acted towards Billy in the Collector's world. A small bitter smirk spread across his face as Sarah spoke softly, respectfully. "I am making eggs over toast for breakfast for you. Billy said it was your favorite comfort food. I will make it before I start on Billy's waffle. I'm glad you are feeling better." Hank watched as the girl scuttled back to the counter, unnerved by Hank's silent smirking.

He sipped his coffee as Sarah started to work quickly but carefully. Hank had taken an extra Oxycontin pill to go with his morphine shot and it started to kick in along with the caffeine. Standing up, he was able to move quietly across the room. In spite of his care and silence, Sarah instantly stiffened as she worked. Hank expected that living in Billy's world would give Sarah the same instincts that Hank and Billy had in the Collector's world. When Hank was directly behind her, his breath on her neck, Sarah froze, her hands hovering over the skillet on the stove. He spoke softly and it caused the girl to tremble uncontrollably. "Keep cooking, girl. Do not ruin my breakfast." Sarah sucked in her breath and nodded fast.

Sarah's small hands shook while she used the slotted spoon to lift the egg from the simmering water. Sliding the egg onto the plain wheat toast, Sarah carefully turned the heat off from the skillet and put down the slotted spoon on the counter. Hank smiled as if a pet performed a good trick and essentially that is what she was. It just suddenly hit Hank, this was his pet too! The same as the Collector had allowed Billy to have dominance over Hank, to treat him as a damned pet, to serve both of them. Billy doesn't want Hank to fuck, maim or kill nor contradict any orders to Sarah, that left a huge grey area that Hank has decided might need exploring. The real fun part will be making sure that Sarah is aware of this as well. "Good girl. Turn around, please."

Swallowing hard, the girl turned, keeping her eyes low, her body was stiff and it was clear that she feared him. That was ambrosia to his wounded ego and Hank gave her hair a light caress. He moved her hair around, his palm was on her small head, his long fingers, gnarled from bones broken so many times. Shivering, Sarah stayed still, her eyes filled with tears, staring wide at the ground at Hank's touch. His chest was nearly in her face, her button nose nearly touching his shirt. Hank nearly laughed at how short and dainty she really was. Like a cute little lap dog except the most adorable ones are the ones most likely to run or bite when least expected. Billy and the Collector both took that out of Hank, second time around.

Hank wants to make sure there is no second time for his replacement as family pet. Not with Arkin and Maureen tailing them, he can only imagine how thrilled they would be to save Sarah from them. But Hank needs to know what Billy is doing, thinking and without being confrontational. The boy is being sneaky and that isn't good. Hank's fingers stopped playing upon her scalp and carefully done tresses to grab a fistful of hair at the roots, pulling tight, forcing Sarah's head up. Whimpering, Sarah kept her eyes low as a tear, just one, escaped to run down her lightly rouged cheek. "Poor little pet. That is what you are, you know that, don't you? You might have to role play as Billy's wife but you are really just a house pet. That means you answer to me, that means you are my little pet too. And little pet, I want you to start being helpful to me. Kind of like a service dog. You are going to tell me and show me what Billy has been up to." 

 

 


	14. Making Up

Sarah reminded herself that Billy never said she couldn't tell Hank what he was doing. Billy had mentioned that Hank wouldn't like it, complained of how he might react. But he never gave any warnings or orders concerning it. These days, everything Sarah does is approved by Billy first. He ruled her world, dominated her thoughts and Sarah knew her only survival option was to always obey Billy. During the time Hank was too injured to be coherent, Billy took advantage of the chance to act without being limited. Sarah had no options, it was like that girl all over again, except worse.

It wasn't a mercy to be used as the bait to kidnap others. It wasn't a mercy that not all of them were killed, not when it was Billy as their captor. The first time Billy had shown Sarah his own personal mask and killer persona, she nearly screamed. Billy had laughed at her reaction and he admired his reflection in the mirror. The human skin of a dead woman was tightly drawn over Billy's own handsome face, his eyes and his mouth could still be seen. Sarah's handsome husband has been transformed into a nightmare. She knew already the he was a nightmare but he keeps revealing more and more of it. Sarah's afraid there is no end, no limit that he has, that will be reached.

Sarah told Hank of the long drives far from home to find victims. Billy would find an area and tell Sarah exactly how to lure the prey. Some were tortured and murdered at abandoned or desolate locations, others raped and hunted in the deep woods. A few were brought back once Billy finished the basement. Hank wanted to know more about the basement and Sarah explained that Billy did some renovations on the place. She showed him how the stairs into the basement have all hinged wood steps that can be flipped over by a switch. Once flipped they have sharp razor points studded everywhere to shred feet. The railing did the same thing.

Hank swore, standing at the top of the stairs. "How the fuck did he do all this in one week?" Sarah blinked and told him politely that he was upstairs for almost a full month. The man seemed shocked by this and his cane thumped with menace as he headed for the calendar. For his cell phone and then he sighed. "Fuck. I thought I was only up there for a week." Sarah explained that Billy did all his own work and the basement was soundproof. "Billy added little traps here and there, mostly to hurt or maim but not to kill. He likes doing killing himself, gets mad if it happens by accident. Billy likes to play games and trick them by leaving them fake escapes."

Hank wasn't sure if his legs would hold him on the stairs but he attempted the best he could. He saw that the massive basement was now made into a confusing maze of long halls and smaller rooms. Some rooms were made for torturing, one room with a torture chair and tools on a peg board. Another room contained surgery table, extra lights and a wealth of medical tools and supplies. A strange room contained hooks of every size hanging from the ceiling. In the center of this room hung a middle aged man, groaning at the sudden intrusion of light.

The man had two large meat hooks sunk deep into each of his shoulders and smaller ones plunged into his back, chest and arms. Dangling, his feet inches from the floor, the man begged them for help. Ignoring him, Hank kept moving, with Sarah guiding him. Another turn and here was a cage meant for a large dangerous dog. Except this was a human female, naked, bloody and bruised, huddled, shivering, hiding her face, too scared to try to beg. Hank noted that the girl has no nails, just bleeding beds of tender skin on her finger tips and toes. She also seems to have two less toes, bloody stubs instead. 

Another area had a bed covered in plastic sheets, the walls and floor was all sheeting and a thick chain led under the bed. Hank peered as low as he could and only saw large eyes peering at him from the darkness under it. Sarah supplied the answer in a chillingly calm voice. "He is the youngest of Billy's collection. We took him just a few days ago from the homeless section of a city. He's only seventeen, really timid and Billy likes him the best." Hank sighed and left the room. He found only two others, one was already dead and the other was nearly dead.

"Any more down here?" Sarah shook her head. "No, Hank. Billy only takes one if one dies." Hank nodded and started towards the main area to head back up the stairs.

Billy stood there, half dressed, hair wild, looking handsome and concerned all at once. "Hank! I am so happy you are feeling better! Why didn't you guys wait for me to wake up and have breakfast? It's rude to play with my toys without me." Sarah instantly walked over to Billy, keeping her eyes low and her voice submissive. "I'm very sorry, Billy. Hank asked me to tell him what happened while he was sick. He asked me to show him. I never would have done it if you said not to. Please forgive me if it displeases you."

Sarah was pulled against Billy and she pressed against his side, shivering. Hank spoke coldly. "It's not her fault, you made her obedient to you and me, remember? All she did was tell me about the adventures you've been having. She told me and showed me the basement after I scared her a little bit. I reminded her that she is a house pet, masquerading as your wife. Don't worry, I didn't try to molest or hurt her in any way. Now, let's talk about your collection."

Billy wrinkled his nose. "I don't call it that. I mean, yes, I know the mental therapy crap, I am trying to redo what happened or some such bull-poppy! But this is my fantasy and you said I could. So I am. This is our last stand for Arkin and Maureen. So let's make sure it's like home for them! We shall fix all of the property, the main parts of the house too! But still maintain our secrecy, I promise, I figured it all out! Or at least most of it!" Hank raised his chin and glared at Billy. "I hope you are making good use of that incinerator. You have one dead and one almost there. Should I expect more pets besides Sarah? Or do these one all die when you finish with them?"

Eyes flashing, teeth slightly bared, Billy snapped back fast. "I was hoping you'd be inspired to make some art projects for me." Sarah didn't understand the emotions that happened next. Billy had instantly looked like he wished he could take the words back. Hank's features turned to stone, anger thinned out his flesh and Sarah's bladder cramped. The tension was so high that when Hank turned to head upstairs, Sarah jumped. Billy gasped, turned pale and started to follow him. "Hank? Wait, Hank! I didn't mean that. Please, Hank? Hank!"

Somehow, Billy looked like a teenager that said something awful, that they need to find a way to take back. He looked scared, lost and desperate, his voice was high and supplicating. Hank ignored him until he was mostly across the kitchen. "I am packing my stuff. That is the end, Billy. I asked so little of you. But you want to see me still as a fucking dog priest? You want to be the Collector, you do that. But I am no one's fucking pet, no one's dog priest, never again. So fuck you, Billy."

When Billy launched, Sarah was sure it was to attack Hank like Billy did before. To her shock, Billy fell before Hank and grabbed onto his leg, the good one. Not to knock the man down but to keep him from leaving. Billy sobbed and held on so tightly it was as if the leg were a tree sheltering Billy in a storm. "Please, please, I am sorry, forgive me, you aren't a dog priest, you aren't, I was just mad. I love you, you are my brother, my best friend, my partner, my equal. Please, Hank, I need you, don't leave me!"

Hank made sure he made eye contact with Sarah, huddled nearby. His smirk and dark triumphant look told Sarah he was twice as dangerous as she'd thought. Billy might give Hank a beat down when he felt the man was being too cocky or dominant, yet Hank just took Billy down with mere looks and words. Billy kept his eyes shut, clinging to his one friend's leg and sobbed that he would offer anything for Hank to stay. "You can play with any of my toys, anyway you want to! Or I can please you if you want? Or Sarah? Sarah and me? Do you want to hurt me or her? Please, Hank!"

Sarah knew she shouldn't be surprised that Billy would offer her up but she was. A thrill of pure terror ran up her spine at the terrible smirk on the dark eyed man's mean spirited narrow face. She always felt chilled by Hank, Billy might be a chameleon, but she understood what he wanted of her at least. Hank just always watched her and seemed positive she was about to try and con them. That she was just waiting for a chance to run or fuck them over somehow. Sarah always felt that Hank wanted to simply murder her.

Hank kept eye contact with Sarah as he responded to Billy. "Both, I want you and Sarah. In my room now. I want to make sure you understand that I am an equal partner to you. And I want you both to understand that regardless of where she sleeps or how you treat her, she is a pet. A household pet for both of us. And once I have decided if it's worth staying, if I believe the two of you understand, then we can discuss the rest." Sarah sobbed a bit but instantly followed them upstairs at Billy's snap of elegant fingers.

Billy helped Hank with an injection of morphine first, his legs were throbbing. At Billy's order, Sarah undressed Hank then Billy, then herself. The medication kicked in and Hank leaned back on the pillows, his legs spread. "Here is what I want. I want Billy to suck me until I'm hard and ready. Then I'm going to fuck the house pet. Sound okay to you, Billy?" Sniffing, a child about to accept a punishment so things will go back to normal, Billy pouted. "Yes, anything you want, Hank. Just don't leave me, huh? Will you say it, promise it for me?"

Hank beckoned Billy towards his cock and grinned. "Afterwards I will." Billy made sure that Sarah was kneeling with her arms behind her back, thighs spread next to them before he obeyed. Sarah thought it was laughable that Billy might be worried about his status in her eyes now. She only saw it as further danger for herself when Billy decided to rape her next, she hoped she can find a way to appease his jealousy. Billy's head bobbed and even Sarah was impressed with how well he used his tongue and throat.

Hank went from lightly rubbing Billy's hair to holding his head, groaning, urging him on. Then he fucked Billy's face for a moment, pinched Billy's nose shut and shoved his cock deep into the fragile, long throat. Sarah thought he might kill Billy for a second, then Hank pulled out while releasing Billy's nose. He gently held Billy as he gagged and tried to catch his breath again. "You are so good at that, Billy. I missed that talent of yours. I bet you don't like having that talent though, do you? I have talents that I don't like either. We won't bring these kinds of talents up to each other again. If it's offered, great, but never asked for."

Billy nodded and moved over, grabbing roughly for Sarah. He flung her down next to Hank and she didn't dare hesitate, no matter how much she didn't want this. "Want her on top or underneath you?" Billy didn't look at Sarah and acted as if she were just a piece of meat. Hank sneered and climbed over her, demanding that Billy watch him fuck their pet. Sarah started to cry in earnest, unable to help it and Hank licked the tears. He used his fingers to open her and spoke only to Billy. "She's still tight even with you fucking her almost every night. Amazing that you've kept so much control of yourself. Is she this dry for you though or does she like it when you fuck her?"

Hank laughed, not expecting an answer and Billy seethed. Sarah screamed when Hank forced his rather large cock inside of her, not bothering with lubrication. He was done taunting Billy for the moment, now his attention was on his prey. Glaring down into Sarah's blurred eyes, Hank hissed. "You are a pet. Billy's wife and pet, his little charming assistant, I don't give a shit. You are my pet too. Say it." Sarah whimpered, "I am your pet too. A household pet, I belong to you and Billy."

Hank thrust harder as he began to bite her nipples, her neck and shoulders. He would bite until she squealed. "I'm marking you so you remember who you belong to. So you don't forget and only serve Billy. What are you?" Sarah gasped out, "A household pet!" Hank licked the bloody bite marks and murmured, "Good girl. And who does the pet obey?" Sarah responded in a near scream as Hank pulled out and plunged his cock deep as he could. "YOU AND BILLY! I obey both of you! Please, mercy, please! I will obey, I will be a good girl, please! I swear it, I promise, please!"

Billy looked like he was caught between lust and jealousy, watching them as his hands stroked his hard cock. Hank looked up and smiled at Billy. "I'll share a household pet with you. Let me lay down and sit her on my cock, then you can take her ass." Sarah's whimpering was ignored as Billy leaped forward eagerly at the suggestion. Hank lay on his back and Sarah found herself moved as if she were a doll. Two sets of hands maneuvered her over the large penis. She was placed and then they pushed her down, spearing her upon it. Stabbing deeply, Sarah yelped when Hank bumped hard into her cervix, she felt his balls just in her opening.

Hank held her in place then using one hand on her hair and one on her back, he slowly pulled her towards him. She bent at the waist and found her breasts flat against Hank's hot flesh. Her head didn't go past his lower chest and he joked about how tiny their lap dog was. Billy laughed and Sarah felt his fingers prying open her buttocks. The only relief was his fingers were covered in lubricant but Billy's fingers were impatient. The long fingers forced their way into her tight hole and both men laughed when she cried out, begging.

Billy began to fuck her seconds later, lubricant or not, it took him a moment to really sink deeply. "She's so fucking tight. Feels so good but I have to fight for every damned inch. Relax, Sarah, honey. Try and relax your muscles and it won't be so bad. Show me you are a good girl. Show Hank that you are really an obedient good girl." Sarah tried, she forced her body past the terror and pain of the intrusion and relaxed just enough for Billy to plunge in deeper. Sarah was pressed, pinned between Hank and Billy, they impaled her, they took turns fucking her fast, hard and deep.

They made a contest out of seeing what kinds of sounds they could get out of their little pet. Sarah cried, screamed, yelped, begged and let out low moans, howls and hyperventilated twice. Her torment drove them until finally they both were deep in her, blood smearing their cocks when they achieved their orgasms. She was filled with hot, sticky and burning fluid in raw torn flesh. Billy and Hank cuddled and spoke softly about how things will go with the basement, their coming battle and more.

She didn't care about their plans unless they spoke to her directly, she didn't care about their words. Sarah curled into a tiny ball at their feet and ignored the blood and semen leaking from her. She understood that she had two masters to appease now.


	15. Lost Boy With A Found Face

_My name, my name, I have a name._

_HE doesn't say it, if I say it he gets angry. My name is important but HIS anger is worse. I tried to show him my paper, I tried to explain why a name was important but he didn't care. HIS name is Billy. There is a girl and her name is Sarah. She is important but BILLY is very important. My name is Josh and it rhymes with lost and that is what I am._

_Lost in awful sounding, feeling plastic like a trash bag around me and the bed is awful, bad things happen on that bed._

He prefers to be under the bed, it is much safer feeling. Not really safer, not if Billy comes in, then there is no illusion of safety at all.

Josh had a nice home with other kids like him. They said slow or impaired, they gave him medications and his parents came to visit sometimes. He is seventeen and it was his birthday. His favorite breakfast, his favorite cake promised for supper and even his day at the special needs school was great. Oh, he was in such a great mood, everyone from teachers, students, staff and roommates all yelling happy birthday!

Presents were few but that was just fine, it would have been too stressful to bear. After supper and cake, the staff asked how Josh wanted to spend his evening. It was his special night after all! Bursting with so much energy and happiness to share, Josh yelled that he wanted to go to his favorite place. The others groaned but the staff liked it and off they all went. Josh loved to help others and he enjoyed the structure of feeding the homeless at the local shelter.

He uses the silver ladles to put the right amount of food on the trays and they are all smiling when he tells them it's his birthday.  Josh went outside to get some air because it was so hot. Then a pretty girl, the Sarah, she asked if he could help her for a second. Josh was always helpful, so he walked over to her and then things got really dark and scary. A painful prick-sting-burn like a doctor needle and all the power just left his brain and Josh was in the dark alone and lost.

 

_Billy says my name isn't important. HIS name is important but a Josh is not. I told him I was lost and Billy said he found me. He won't listen to words that he does not like. It is better to never make BILLY angry, ever, ever not ever._

_Sarah said that, the Sarah is not able to help but she can be kind. She can't listen to me because Billy won't like it. Sarah is a wife-pet, she can't help but tries to be nice. Billy says I am dumb, I am his lost puppy. I told him no and he hurt me, bloody and it was so scary._

_Under the bed, it's not that scary, I can shut my eyes and pretend. I won't listen to the chain man screaming, I won't hear the cage lady cry. I won't cry and worry that it means HE is coming._

_I will pretend it's Christmas and home with mom and dad. In the big house with a really big tree and I get to help the maids decorate! Mom comes with hot chocolate in my Snoopy mug and yells if I am too high on the ladder. Dad looks at all my artwork and tells me how good it is. He builds a fire and reads any story I want to hear or watch a movie with me._

_We build snowmen and have snowball fights and we go sledding! They were going to take me to the big fun carnival for my birthday in two more days. I was going to try the big roller coaster with dad at the carnival and mom was going to take me on the spinning rides._

_Except this was more like a fright house but worse. This fright house had real monsters, real blood and pain and the scare did not stop, there was no exit door._

 

"My son is everything to us. Are you sure you can do what the authorities and private detectives can not do? Are you sure you know who took him?" The rich worried parents looked at the hardened young woman and the even harder male in his thirties. Arkin smiled. "I am positive that it was the protege of the Collector. And no one knows Billy and Hank better than Maureen and myself, we are the only two alive that stand a chance of retrieving your son. And we thank you for the chance to do so."

Mrs. Dupont leaned closer and the well dressed socialite might be rich and elite but she was as worried as any mother that loved her child. "Listen, please. Josh has special needs, he has schedules, medications and won't be able to handle stress or pain or-he might be too panicked to understand that you want to help him. You have to go slow with him, you, you have to understand...oh god, they will kill him if he hides and bites! That is what he does when he gets scared! He crawls, hides, bites, even has peed himself when overly frightened or confused. He can't help it! Josh must be so scared!"

Her husband hugged her and the two looked at them with compassion. Maureen cleared her throat and spoke softly. "Uh, I was a victim of Billy and Hank. The more submissive acting, the more helpless attracts them. That isn't the type they murder. If we haven't found his body by now, they have kept him. And we will find him, we will take good care not to frighten him." Mr. Dupont snapped his fingers towards a man that stood nearby. "Make sure they have everything they need. Pay them and gear them up. I want this kept quiet from the authorities and media. Arkin, Maureen, I will trust you to return my son to us."


	16. Billy's Zoo

Kylie is aware that she has royally fucked up. This might be the worst and final fuck up of her life. How much longer she has to live is up in the air every single moment she draws breath. Only terror and pain are a constant here and death is starting to sound a little more tempting every next breath. And yet, she yearns, needs and weeps for life, for survival, trying to find a shred of hope to grab onto. No one warned her that turning twenty one would turn her stupid. She wishes now someone had.

Waving goodbye to her parents the summer after graduating high school, Kylie was prepared to study hard and work harder. Kylie really did do as she promised her parents, who paid for most of her schooling, struggled to, in fact. Kylie worked in the cafeteria at the large college, she worked in the bookstore too. She attended all her classes and in the worst of her studies she still got a passing grade. Two years of good work, of good study habits then she met new friends, the pressures of college had hit an apex at the same time.

Drinking and partying were only going to be on the weekends. Kylie had some trouble catching up, she skipped classes and her work to hang out. They didn't always drink, sometimes they smoked pot or just drove fast to nowhere. Kylie kept telling herself she could pull it together, get her grades back up, get her bosses to calm down. The night Kylie was taken, she was staggering, piss drunk down the street of the nowhere town her college was near. The college that sent her a letter that informed her that her grades had fallen too far behind to be fixed. Her jobs were given to others that wanted to be there.

Kylie didn't know how she was going home to face her parents. She had been trying all day to bring herself just to call them and tell them how stupid she had been. Sarah had appeared out of nowhere, crying and holding onto her ankle. Kylie had been eager to concentrate on anything but her own troubles. She had been trying to help Sarah stand up when she was grabbed by the monster. The monster's name was Billy and he wore a mask of a human face. Suddenly, telling her parents she flunked out of college wasn't such a big deal. Kylie wonders if they think she ran away from school in shame?

Sounds on the stairs and Kylie cringed low, whining. Was it water or food time? There was no sense of time, everything was forever here. It might be Sarah, she hopes, she knows that hook guy and chain boy always hope for Sarah too. No one ever wishes to invoke Billy. Sarah on her own is kind, she doesn't cause pain on purpose, she doesn't try to scare them. Kylie doesn't get to see them except when Billy forces one of them past her cage towards another room of horrors. Or when she herself is either carried or made to crawl past their rooms to her own personal torture sessions.

She can hear them all the time though and they can hear her. Conversations with each other were limited at first. Screams, sobs, whimpers and delusional babble were the normal sounds heard all the time. Billy discouraged them from any actual talks though on rare occasion they do speak to each other in the dark long hours. They followed rules about it as to keep out of trouble. Billy did not allow any of them names, not real ones and they did not dare utter them out loud nor ask each other names.

Kylie has discovered that hook guy was thirty three. He was an out of work tour guide and had been on a two week bender when he accepted a ride on a rainy night from Billy and Sarah. He told her there was another girl and guy here when he first got here. The girl was tortured to death and the man was already mostly dead somewhere. Hook man also told her that as far as he can tell, he and Kylie have lasted longer than the other ones did. That is good and bad news no matter how Kylie looks at it.

The high school boy with a child's mind came next. Kylie and hook man spent a good amount of time trying to keep the younger kid quiet. Kylie would sing songs softly from her cage and hook man would try and tell stories to the boy with a voice strained with pain. Billy is a vocal person, he enjoys speaking, teasing and laughing when he visits his small zoo as he calls it. He also doesn't care if they are vocal as long as they follow the rules. No names, no real conversations, never attempt to discuss personal things and shut up if told to.

Billy seems to get amused when they speak to each other, they are all aware that he comes to listen sometimes. Whether they are attempting to keep the boy from screaming and yanking at his chain, or whether they are all sobbing in their own agonies, he enjoys to hear it. Billy laughs to Sarah and tells her he likes to stroll around and hear the sounds of the animals in the zoo, it's soothing to him. These days his three pets are getting used to their new hideous home. Kylie hates that more than anything. 

The boy has started to follow the rules, he has started to learn not to tantrum, not to attempt escape or say things against the rules. He stopped trying to say no, stopped trying to say his name or who is looking for him. Kylie was pitifully glad for this, it meant less time that she and hook man had to listen to the chain boy scream in endless agony of punishment. Billy is full of games, tricks and sneaky ways to cause more pain, to make them always aware of their helplessness.

Choices are as terrifying as the riddles and games. If it's Billy and not Sarah bringing food, it's going to be a choice. He will let you choose a feeding tube forced up the nose for food, but then not hurt you, simply leave you be with a sore throat and burning nostril. Or you can receive food by mouth by offering to give Billy a blowjob. If you choose the route of giving oral sex, Billy will keep his word. Of course, the food might be an apple hand fed by Billy, or it might be a can of dog food you must shove your face into. Then Billy will produce a blade or something like a pair of pliers or a cattle prod and say that you have to pay for a such a nice favor.

There is no preparing for Billy's games, tricks or tortures. Kylie has never been able to figure out Billy's pattern. It changes daily.

Hook man can receive extra time off the hooks and roam freely about his room if he performs a trick. The trick might be to sing three full songs in key while Billy slowly flays away at one of his toes. Kylie was given time out of her cage to walk around the hallways on two feet when she performed a trick herself. She had to pick a hand for Billy to break and the item he would break it with. The options were a barbell, a bat or a chunk of brick.

Kylie chose the bat thinking it was the quickest with the best chance of a clean break. For the bone, Kylie chose her left hand. Billy had grinned and with pure playful delight used only the end of the bat. He slammed it down onto her flat hand then chose to slowly add pressure and grind her bones into the concrete ground. Kylie got her walk but was sobbing, clutching her deformed swollen hand as she staggered down the hall. It was worth it to get a better glimpse of her other two companions and to use two feet.

The voice, the limping footsteps, this wasn't Billy or Sarah. Kylie shrank back as a new monster came forth.

 


	17. Hooking Up

Ryan didn't bother to look up when Hank appeared in the doorway. He heard the slinking, clinking of the boy's chain, Ryan could hear the girl panting, sobbing in the cage over this new person appearing in their tiny world. Keeping his eyes down, Ryan pretended to not notice the limping man at all. He did though, he remembered how angry and desperate he felt when this man came through before and ignored his pain and pleas for help. That anger flashed through Ryan now but was dampened by the man's sudden words.

"Last time I came down here, you looked at me, begged me to help you. Now you look as if the mere thought of my existence is boring you to sleep. Has the last day been so rough that it broke you into a useless meat puppet?" The voice was much lower and rougher than Billy's but it had a layer of sarcasm that suggested heavier, worse things lay beneath each word. Every syllable, every lilt of his words were a threat, his voice was tight with violence, with a need to unleash a bloody need.

Ryan's voice was still rich, a true dramatic voice to lure tourists towards tired old cemeteries, convincing them they have seen ghosts and relieving them of their money as well as their peaceful dreams. "You looked at me as if I were useless meat and ignored my begging last time you were here. So why would I bother to ask your help this time? I obey Billy's fucking rules, I don't know you and Billy didn't include you in his rules. So kindly fuck off and go get your own torture slaves. Go hunt down your own prey, damned poacher."

Hank took a step back, sucking in his breath, his eyes widening at the audacity. The boy and girl made sounds of surprise from their own personal hellish cells. Ryan was pretty surprised himself, he had no idea any of that was coming out of his mouth until it did. Flinching instinctively when Hank moved, Ryan expected pain for his words. Hank stopped laughing and cocked his head to the right, looking over Ryan.

"Now I understand. I had asked Billy about why he chose to leave you in these hooks for so long. I mean, the boy gets a chain and bed, the girl has a cage but you, I mean, how long can you be a decoration for? Eventually, you'll run out of places for those hooks to properly sink in. Billy told me you were too cheeky, too bold and he didn't like playing with you as much. You took up too much attention and Billy was planning on cutting out your tongue this week, I believe."

Fear, icy fear that loosened his bowels made Ryan gasp and he shivered. "I need my tongue. I won't talk as much, I never meant to anger him. Or offend him, well, yes, I did at the time but not, I would NEVER if I thought he would take out my tongue. Please, tell me I have time to change his mind? I could tell him another joke or story or sing a song or...oh, wait. Yeah, I guess I see the issue after all." Ryan hid well the terror in his gut as he stared hard at this other man and forced a twisted smirk on his face. 

The narrow face, long brown hair, the limp, slight slump to the right shoulder, overly developed arms on a somewhat broken body, it wasn't so scary. The eyes, they were the true terror of this new monster-man. Brown, almost black and they reflected nothing but murder, flat indifference, banked urges and death looked back. There was a silent horror and a very animal-like domination about the man that matched Billy's insanity in it's level of inducing fear. "My name is Hank. Billy is my best friend. The Collector saw to that bonding. Didn't Billy mention me to you?"

Ryan shook his head, smirking. "Nope, Billy barely would acknowledge his own wife-pet, he mainly noticed himself. And talked about himself, his needs, yadda, yadda. Did he tell you my name? Probably not, Billy only cares about his own name. I was amazed he allowed Sarah to have her name. My name is Ryan. Whether Billy likes it or not, its my birth name. The others have names too, Hank. Do you care about any of this? Or am I just boring you again? If your planning to hurt me, just do it already. We are all used to the games, the humiliations and the tortures Billy has to offer. I bet you can give us a fresh perspective though. At least it'll break the monotony and give us a little pep around here." 

Ryan had no idea how hard he shook or that tears of anxiety slid down his face as he stared at those eyes. He wanted to drop his own eyes, he felt exposed, vulnerable and about to be eaten. Hank smiled, showing sharp teeth as he limped closer, closer and leaned to sniff at Ryan's neck. "I can smell your fear. It's wonderful, a scent I wish I could bottle to soothe me when my legs are bothering me. It's funny what soothes us when we are scared or hurt. Your voice, your acting, it's gotten you through many a situation in your life, hasn't it?"

Hank pulled back and then clapped his hands, giving another laugh, making Ryan jump. Ryan yelped as the hooks pulled on his sore, taut flesh and he tried to go still while being relieved to have a reason to break eye contact. Hank's voice cut into Ryan's head, sliding over bruised, nearly broken brain matter. "So adorable and clever, aren't you? Billy loves acting and using his voice too. He also loves being dramatic and the center of attention. You used your own talents, his own talents, in fact, against him. You made him irritated enough to not rape or defile you or mutilate you. It's clear that you have only suffered a bit of physical torture."

Without a bit of acting or pretense, Ryan dropped his jaw and muttered, "Are you shitting me? A bit? A fucking BIT? Can't you see? Are your eyes as fucked up as your legs? Look at what he's done to me? To the others? This is Billy at only a bit? What the hell is he at full throttle madness then?" Ryan couldn't help the anger on his face, the incredulous look in his eyes or the indignation in his tone. For a second, Hank looked like he couldn't decide if he would strike Ryan or laugh.

Hank watched the man's face go pale, how hard the man tried to hide his terror. With a razor thin smile, he took one thumping step closer and spoke with a flat voice that conveyed both sarcasm and a gleeful truth to it. When Hank was looming over Ryan, bending a bit so he could try and get into the captive's face, Ryan shut his eyes to hide his emotions. He couldn't shut out the voice nor stop his slight whimper when Hank started to speak, his breath sending warm moist puffs into Ryan's face.  

"Ryan, right? I have some good news and bad news for you. Which do you want to hear first? Oh, wait. You don't get choices anymore, at least, not good ones. Billy offers choices, usually bad to worse ones. I don't offer choices, Ryan. I give orders and if they aren't obeyed, I give consequences. So let's try this again. I have good news and bad news. And I'm going to tell it to you whichever way I feel like. Paying attention, Ryan? I can't tell because you aren't looking at me and you are growling. Growling means you aren't really paying attention, you are too busy thinking of ripping my throat out."

The voice had gotten lower and more chilling as the sentence ended and Ryan winced. He forced himself to stop growling, stop his defiance, reminded himself of his helpless state. "I'm sorry, I am. H..Hank? Hank. Please, I'm sorry, man, I'm under duress, you can see that. I won't growl anymore. Will you tell me the good and bad news you have? I'll behave." Ryan tried to look repentant, submissive and silent. Hank shook his head and gave Ryan a rather playful look that made him more scared than ever.

"Ah, you are truly amusing. Even when you try and get out of trouble, you can't help yourself. So adorable. Charming and handsome, clever. This is the only time you won't be punished for the growling. If you growl at me again, you'll deeply regret it. Now, onto your news. Your good news is this, you no longer have to worry about Billy cutting out your tongue or murdering you in some fit of jealous anger. Your bad news is that I have decided to take a pet of my own."

Ryan had no idea what expression was on his hyperventilating stupid face but Hank was laughing at it. For the first time, Ryan had no snappy comeback to offer. It took all his effort to suppress tears, fury and worsening anticipation of further torments. And yet to Ryan's shock and Hank's further delight, his mouth opened, his traitorous tongue wagged forth rapid fire words.

"Well, congratu-fucking-lations to us then! Tell me, does this mean I get to get an upgrade?  I mean, I'm not even saying a cage or a fancy under the bed spot like the boy, just maybe a small bit of floor. I want to remember what it feels like to lay down while sleeping. Oh, do I get to sleep? How about eating? Do I get some actual real food or-" Hank's fingers on Ryan's jaw clenched so hard that he squealed in pain.

"Hush. The babble is just nervous defensive yapping, not your usual amusing sound. You will learn to be truly grateful for your place as my pet. Once we finish the work we are doing, once you see what will happen here, what we can do, you'll be very grateful to be a pet instead of prey. Trust me, I would know better than anyone about that kind of gratitude. And I'm going to teach it to you."


	18. Invitations

Maureen's hands trembled and her heart pounded hard inside her chest. Her words were wheezed out on a breath held for so long, so very long.

"It's them. It's really them. In that house, that pretty yellow old stately house, are the worst ugliest monsters, just creeping. Waiting."

Arkin took the binoculars from her and nodded, watching her pale face.

"Waiting for us. Just like the Collector, they have made a game out of it, they knew we stalked them, knew we would come. They made a fucking invitation out of it by taking that boy. I bet that was Billy's work, Hank wouldn't be that impulsive. He would have wanted every second that they could get to prepare first. I have no idea how much of the Collector they've put into that place but it's going to be hellish. Are you sure that you're ready for this?"

Maureen arched a pierced eyebrow. "Are _you_ ready for this?"

Arkin took a deep breath and he gave a lopsided grin.

"Know what the worst part is for me? What scares me the most? What if we win? What if, we save everyone in there. We put a bullet through Billy and Hank's heads and its over. What do I do with the rest of my life after that? It's all I have left."

Taking Arkin's hand and giving it a small but firm squeeze, Maureen gave a smile back. It was brittle but real.

"You have me. We can help other families that have missing sons and daughters. Stop other killers. Don't worry about those things now. But this won't be the end for us. I'm sure of it." 

 

Maureen lifted the picture of Sarah and studied it.

"Pretty thing. It doesn't escape me that Billy dresses her like I used to dress just before I was taken. Sick fucker. I don't think she's like Billy was, I mean, she does what she's told but I don't think this girl is brainwashed. She is scared, clever and smart enough to stay breathing around Hank and Billy."

Arkin took a swig of beer and opened another one for Maureen as they sat on a thick old blanket. The chilly air and the tall scratchy grass on the hill felt nicer than the stuffy air of the trailer.

"I don't think the girl is evil like them but we heard what the tracker told us. She's a teenage con artist, she might just be waiting until she sees an out. We know when they allow her out of the house. The boys are going to expect us to approach her, they have probably coached her to death. But we might as well see what the message from Hank and Billy is, might as well see if there is a slim chance of saving or turning Sarah."

 

Sarah was in the back aisle of the grocery store when she was approached. Maureen wasn't surprised that Sarah knew right away who she was, in spite of the changes to herself, in spite of the fact that they have never met. 

The young girl started to shake and look around wildly before she seemed to forcibly pull herself together and speak calmly. "Billy went to the lumber store. He won't be long." Maureen nodded slightly and continued to pretend to stare at the same cans that Sarah stared at unseeingly.

"Before you try anything..."

Maureen gave a small snort. "Let me guess, they have a message for us?"

Jerking back, running over her own foot with the carriage, Sarah wanted so badly to just run from all this. Her voice came out bitter and hateful.

"You know, this is my only time to pretend to have normalcy, to have peace and here you come to fuck it up. I've been the whipping boy for your ghost and it's only going to be worse now that you are here in the flesh. Oh yeah, they have a message all right. Did you think they weren't just waiting for you to catch up? They said you are invited to visit them anytime you wish, you don't need to call ahead of time."

Maureen was taken aback by the anger and indignation upon the young girl's face but then she remembered what is what to be like, sixteen and under the control of serial killers. It tends to warp perception, sheer survival comes before anything else. Having anything that can still remind her of being herself would be protected, Maureen just shattered that illusion for the poor girl.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. If I could change this in any way for you, I would. In fact, I can, if you'll let me."

Sarah gave a small laugh, a warm fairy like bell sound that was as false as fairies.

"How wonderful! You are exactly on script as Billy and Hank said you'd be. Excellent. The quicker this goes, the better. No. Fuck you, fuck off, fuck away, no. I don't know what you went through...no, wait. Actually, I do. Because Billy loves to talk and tell stories. Everyone has heard all about you and all that Hank and the Collector did that Billy didn't get to. And I am also just as sorry for you. For what you went through. For what Billy will to do you when he catches you, I am sorry. Because my job is to watch, to help. And I will, while you scream and beg me to help you. I will do anything to you they want me to. So I'll give you the mercy the zoo never gets from me. An apology."

"The zoo?"

Sarah gave a dazzling smile full of sharp teeth but her eyes showed were a screaming nightmare of a child caught in the claws of a boogeyman.

"Oh yes. Billy has a small zoo of victims that he keeps alive. They don't all survive very long. Those that do, they learn fast to become very loyal in spite of what Billy does to them. Because they all want to survive. And to please the killers is to survive. You aren't going to find victims begging you to save them. Well, one or two, perhaps. But most will try to rip you apart if Billy or Hank order it. It's a game, Maureen, all us caught by Billy and Hank, we are the pieces. How does it feel to know you have to slaughter the very people you are hoping to save to reach your personal grudges? Selfish. All of you."

And in those last few sentences, it was there again, a quick glimpse of the true scared, bitter teenage girl underneath it all.

"Adults are always so fucking selfish. I shouldn't be role playing YOU! I should be free and so far from here by now! He made me....do you know what I had to do? What I...no. You never had to do some things, you know! Don't you dare, don't you EVER! I survive and I am PROUD that I am surviving. I won't let you try and talk me out of surviving. Get away from me. I will see you at the house soon enough."

Maureen botched it, the girl had tears streaming and was hurrying away. Swallowing thickly, Maureen staggered out of the building and found herself vomiting into a gutter. Standing straight up, she wiped her hand across her mouth, bile burning.

Feeling eyes upon her, knowing that Billy wasn't far away, stalking her, Maureen walked a block until she reached Arkin's truck. "That...wasn't good."

Arkin smirked. "You think when I saw Billy, it was a pleasant exchange?"

Maureen gave a choked laugh that turned into a dry sob. "That was the worst invitation I think I have ever received." Arkin chuckled.


End file.
